Truth that Burns so Bright it can Melt Winter Snow
by Halawen
Summary: Upset over Drew Clare doesn't hesitate when Sean invites her to a party, intrigued by Jay who once seemed so intimidating she finds herself drawn to him. Is she ready for the heat and connection they have or is she just trying to fill the void left by Drew and Eli? Drama, fluff and smut. Featuring Adam, Sean, Spinner, Emma, Drew and Dallas.
1. Ever in Your Life

**Welcome to my new short story!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Adam is not dead, Becky died and heartbroken Adam did his first semester abroad**

 ***The Bakers moved back to Florida when Becky died**

 ***Zoe just doesn't exist after his breakup with Bianca Drew dated around a bit**

 ***Eli did cheat and Clare took him back**

 ***Miles and Winston never came to the school**

 ***Clare did have sex with Drew during the dance but they used a condom and she is not pregnant**

 ***Jay never dated or anything at all with Manny**

 ***Spinner is married to Emma and they both live in Toronto still and Spinner runs The Dot**

 **Ch. 1 Ever in Your Life**

 **(CLARE)**

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID BITCH!" A girl screams at me after nearly hitting me with her car.

"LEARN TO DRIVE YOU DITZ!" I scream back at her, it's not my fault she swerved on the ice. Not sure that she actually heard me but it felt good to yell even if she is not the person I really want to be yelling at.

I had been walking for about twenty minutes because being home alone was driving me crazy. All I could do was think about Drew and how he'd discarded me after such a beautiful moment. I probably should have stood up for him more when talking to Eli but Drew just left, he didn't even hear me tell Eli that Drew had been there for me when Eli had failed to. That Drew meant something to me and was everything I needed and wanted. Before I could tell Drew what I had told Eli Drew decides that what just happened between us was just rebound sex! Does Drew honestly think I'm the kind of girl that has rebound sex? I've had sex with two boys ever, I don't sleep around and I don't have rebound sex!

At least Drew was gone for the next week so there was no chance of running into him. They were going to Omar's parents in Alberta for Christmas and Adam would fly in to meet them and fly home with them. As much as I was excited to see Adam again I could do without seeing Drew again for the rest of the year. I hadn't told Adam anything that transpired between me and Drew this past semester. With Adam doing his first semester in Austria we'd only exchanged a few e-mails in the last few months, although he was better at communicating than Darcy. I had no idea how much Eli or Drew had told Adam either but as Adam hadn't mentioned anything about any of it I was assuming he didn't know anything. I don't know about Drew or Eli but I felt like I couldn't really talk to Adam about what had gone on between me, Drew and Eli. Maybe I would talk to Adam when he was home but it was far too much and too complicated to put into an e-mail to him.

I hadn't told anyone what Drew and I did in the prop room at the dance, and I wasn't sure what he had told Dallas. I was certain Dallas would be the only one Drew would talk to about any of this if he had. I didn't feel like I could talk to Alli or Jenna about it, just admitting that I'd had sex with Drew spontaneously and I had initiated it would shock them. They'd probably think I had lost my mind; maybe I had at least part of it. Alli, Jenna and Adam were really the only three people I felt like I could talk to about anything like this and I didn't even feel like I could talk to them. So all my anger and frustration and everything else I was feeling had been stewing inside of me for the last two days.

I'm startled from my thoughts by a loud car horn and I look over at the car full of guys.

"Hey Cutey why don't you hope in the car and let us warm you up," one of them comments.

"No thanks I'm going in here," I tell them and walk in the door of the building I'm in front of without even looking at what it is.

When I step in I see that it's a pool hall and bar, looks pretty seedy and definitely for an older crowd than The Break Room. A few people look over at me when I come in but nobody says anything. I go to the bar and take off my thick winter coat because it's actually quite warm in here.

"What'll it be?" A female bartender asks as I sit on a bar stool.

"Umm just a coke please," I reply.

"I'd like to settle up my bar tab," a guy says and the bartender nods after handing me my coke. "Do I know you?" The guy asks me and I look over at him. "That's not a pick-up line I promise it's just you look really familiar and I can't place you. Did you go to DeGrassi?"

"I still do actually, I'm in my senior year," I reply and realize I've seen him before too. "You're Sean right? You dated Emma, I've seen pictures of you in Connor's house," I say and Sean wrinkles his eyebrows and then I realize he doesn't know who Connor is. "Sorry in Mr. Simpson's house," I correct and he nods.

"Yeah I'm Sean but if you're still attending DeGrassi I don't think I would have seen you," he says as the bartender hands him a receipt and he signs it.

"Oh sorry I'm Clare Edwards you probably knew my sister Darcy."

"Yeah I remember Darcy but you don't look anything like her. I do remember you now though, you looked a lot different but I have seen you before. What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Well I was tired of being home alone and I was walking to clear my head, and maybe wallow in self-pity a bit, but after nearly getting hit by a car and then hit on by some guys, with a truly unoriginal pick-up, line I ducked in here."

"Sounds like you've been having a rough day. I'm on my way to a Christmas party at Jay's place. Not sure if you ever met him but he's good friends with Spinner and your sister dated Spin didn't she? Spin should be there with Emma,"

"Yeah she did for quite a while and I do remember Jay."

"Well you can come to the party if you like. It's better than hanging out here or home alone and certainly better than wandering out in the cold," Sean offers.

"Yeah that sounds good," I nod getting off the bar stool.

I leave money for the coke and follow Sean out to his car. I don't put on my jacket just run through the snow with him. Once we're in his car I drape my coat over my shoulders. Sean turns on the heat and it warms up pretty quickly. It takes a little while to get to Jay's house and there's several cars already here. I follow Sean out of the car and he opens the front door walking in. Christmas music is playing and I see a few people in the living room, none of which I know and all of which seem to be at least five years older than me. Sean takes my coat hanging it up with his and I follow him into the kitchen where I do not see Jay but do see Spinner and Emma and they both see me.

"Clare what are you doing here?" Spinner asks me.

"I found her at Duke's Pool Hall and invited her to the party," Sean explains.

"What were you doing at a place like Duke's?" Emma questions.

"I just walked in to get off the street," I reply.

"She was having a kind of rough day," Sean explains and then Jay walks in. He looks just as I remember although he seems less intimidating now.

"Hey Sean 'bout time you got here, who's the…you look familiar," Jay comments looking at me.

"You remember Darcy's little sister Clare," Spinner says.

Jay looks at me with a furrowed brow for a few more seconds before nodding, "Yeah sure good to see. You look a lot different I never would have recognized you."

"I didn't either at first," Sean replies and then looks at Emma, "Who's Connor?"

"Archie's Godson why?"

"I told Sean I'd seen pictures of you and him at Connor's house before realizing he didn't know who Connor was," I explain and Emma nods.

"You want something to drink Clare?" Jay offers.

"No alcohol please, pop will be fine," I reply and Jay hands me a can from the fridge.

"Sean help me bring in some more beer from the garage," Jay requests and Sean nods.

I stay in the kitchen talking with Emma and Spin for a bit, catching them up a little with things. Spinner knows some stuff because he works at The Dot and I'm sure he over hears talking when he works the counter. I'm not sure how much he knows though and he doesn't work the front very much anymore. I don't tell them anything about me and Drew but I tell them Eli and I broke up and I've applied to Columbia, stuff like that. After finishing my drink I have to use the washroom and excuse myself after asking where the washroom is. When I return from the washroom Spinner and Emma are no longer in the kitchen, a few other people are but no one looks at me. I am at a party though and I figure I should mingle a little but I feel so out of place here being the only high school kid. Not that anyone knows but I'm pretty sure they can tell I'm younger than they are.

"Hi can I get you a drink?" A guy questions coming up to me. He looks me over with a half-smile and a lewd glint in his eye. "I can mix you a jaeger in coke," he comments.

"No thanks I don't do alcohol, alcohol and I do not mix well I'm a lightweight," I reply.

"Aw come on just a little one," he urges.

"Hey Jess the girl said no back off," Jay says to him in a slightly harsh tone and then holds his hand out to me, "come on Clare." I take his hand and follow him, we sit down on the sofa and he hands me a water bottle. "You look so different from the last time I saw you, I remember this skinny little geek with glasses and braids. Now you're a stunning, sexy woman," Jay says and I bite my lip feeling my cheeks blush.

"It's been a long time since you've seen me," I reply it was a stupid reply but it was all I could think of.

"So you're a senior now?" Jay questions.

"Yeah and student body Vice President."

"You're hotter than any Vice President DeGrassi ever had before," Jay grins and I blush again.

"Hey Jay your washroom is backed up," one of the party guests calls.

"Goddamit, I'll be right back," Jay tells me.

I nod and he gets up, I go into the kitchen getting something to eat and another pop. Then look for a napkin before sitting back on the sofa.

 **(JAY)**

"Thanks for helping Sean, if I find out who clogged the toilet and made such a mess I'll kill them," I comment after we finish cleaning the mess someone made in the washroom.

"No problem," Sean smiles.

"I'll finish in here if you want to go clean up in my washroom and borrow some clothes," I tell him.

"Yeah thanks," Sean nods.

I finish mopping up and take the towels down to the laundry before lighting a candle to get rid of the smell. By the time I go up to my room Sean is out of the shower and putting on a pair of sweats and one of my t-shirts. I go into my washroom and hop in a quick shower then change into fresh clothes before going back downstairs. It's getting kind of late and a lot of people are traveling home for Christmas tomorrow, a few of them have work so guests are beginning to trickle out, of course it took us nearly an hour to clean up the downstairs washroom. When I come into the living room I hear Clare giggling and sitting with Jess. I'm about to go over but Spin and Emma call to me.

"Em has work in the morning so we're going go," Spin tells me.

"Merry Christmas," Emma says kissing my cheek as she hugs me goodbye.

I say Merry Christmas and hug Spin before they leave then go into the living room where Clare is still sitting with Jess. Sean is watching her closely too, I sit by him and we look at Clare who is giggling still. I take the can of pop from her hand and take a sip.

"It's been spiked," I tell Sean and look at Jess. "Did you spike her drink? I know you offered to mix her something earlier."

"She's a lot friendlier now," Jess replies.

"Get out," I growl at him.

"What for? I barely put anything in she's a real lightweight," Jess says.

"Because you spiked her drink even though she said no alcohol you asshole now get out or I will throw you out," I repeat and Sean stands up to throw him out.

"Chill I'm going, I gotta get home anyway," Jess grumbles and gets up while Clare continues to giggle.

"I'll put on some coffee and grab her some water," Sean comments after Jess leaves.

"Clare how do you feel?" I ask her.

"Fuzzy and a little lightheaded," she responds.

She stretches out on the sofa and I sit at her feet. Sean returns with a water bottle and tells me the coffee is on. I hand the water to Clare and she starts to sip at it. By the time Sean returns with a cup of coffee for her we're the only three still here.

"So you never did tell me why you were walking alone in the snow only that you didn't want to be home alone," Sean remarks now that Clare is sobering up.

"Your parents out of town or something?" I question.

"Yeah visiting my stepbrother in Vancouver but they return tomorrow to be home for Christmas. Why I was wandering is a longer story," she says.

"We got time," I shrug.

"Well I suppose it all started at prom last year," she begins.

She tells us about losing her virginity at prom then finding out she had cancer, her boyfriend coming home for the summer, getting close to Drew and then about Adam, who is her best friend and Drew's younger brother, being devastated when his girlfriend died. Adam decided to spend the semester abroad to deal with his grief. She and Drew became even closer and then Drew broke up with Bianca, Eli ignoring her and then she had sex with Drew after breaking up with Eli. She tells us how Drew decided he was a rebound and it made her angry then she starts crying and telling us she does not have rebound sex and she cries herself to sleep.

"I'll put her in my room, should probably keep an eye on her tonight. You want to crash here tonight in the guest room?" I ask Sean.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired," he nods.

I pick Clare up and go up to my bedroom laying her on the bed. My bed is a king size so there's plenty of room for the two of us. I take off her shoes and her jeans and then get Clare under the covers before I get ready for bed. Once I'm in bed I fall asleep pretty quickly. I wake late the next morning at the same time as Clare when she bolts up with a gasp.

"Why am I in bed with you? What went on last night?" Clare asks in an accusatory tone and it hurts a little that she thinks something bad happened. Before I can even say anything her face relaxes and she gives me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I remember now I fell asleep while crying, I'm kind of embarrassed actually. I even vaguely remember you carrying me upstairs."

"I didn't think you should sleep alone in case you got sick. I'm still not sure what Jess spiked your drink with. And you shouldn't be embarrassed you had a right to be upset after what happened."

"Thank you it was sweet of you to watch over me all night," she smiles and it makes me smile.

"I'll start some breakfast, your clothes are on the dresser there," I tell her before getting up and pulling on some jeans to go downstairs. When I get downstairs I find Sean up and making coffee.

"She'll be down in a minute are you hungry?"

"Yeah I was just going to look at what you had for breakfast," Sean replies.

We start making eggs, sausage and toast and then Clare comes downstairs. We eat breakfast and she tells us more about her relationship with Eli and her friendship with Adam. How her mom got remarried and it chilled her mom out a bit and how Clare only hears from Darcy once every few months.

"Seeing as it's Christmas Eve I'm assuming you have to get home, with your parents coming home and all," I comment after breakfast.

"Yeah I should probably get home," she nods.

"We'll take you, I'll get my shoes on," Sean says.

I get mine on too and we get in my car, since neither Sean nor I have family in town he's spending Christmas here. Not that I even talk to my family anymore but all of Sean's family moved away and he doesn't travel out to see them much. Clare tells us how to get to her house and we drop her off.

"We should hang out again, we'll give you our numbers," I tell Clare before she gets out of the car.

"Yeah that would be nice," she smiles.

 **(CLARE)**

"We're going to a party tonight Clare, we'll be home late, you can have a friend over if you like," Mom suggests.

"I think I'll go out," I reply. Today is Boxing Day, Mom and Glen returned home only an hour after I did on Christmas Eve. We spent the rest of the day together and all of Christmas day together. Glen was working this morning but my mom was home, I didn't tell her anything about sleeping with Drew or hanging out with Jay and Sean.

Mom nods and goes back upstairs to get ready. I finish cleaning the kitchen and then go upstairs and get my phone, I call Jay first but his phone is off so I call Sean.

"Hey Clare," Sean answers.

"Hi do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure Jay and I were going to go to a movie you want to come with us?"

"Yeah sounds good," I reply.

"Cool we'll pick you up in half an hour," Sean tells me.

I say I'll be ready and we hang up. I go to closet to get dressed, right now I'm dressed in sweats but I'm not going out like this. I choose black skinny jeans and a red and white stripe V-neck sweater with vertical stripes. I put on my black ankle boots and then go into the washroom to fix my hair, even putting on a little lipstick. I don't normally fuss so much just to go to a movie but I like Jay. I know it's a silly crush and he's six or seven years older than I am but it doesn't change how I feel. When I was younger he was just intimidating and after all the stories I heard he scared me but now he's handsome and intriguing. He's sweet too, kicking Jess out of the party and looking out for me, even letting me sleep in his bed and staying with me in case I got sick. He didn't touch me or take advantage of me at all.

While I'm getting ready my parents leave and when I hear the doorbell I grab my coat and go downstairs. I open the door and Jay smiles at me; I smile back and lock the door following him to Sean's car. Sean says hi and we drive downtown, Sean parks and we get out walking to the theatre. The guys pay for my ticket and the snacks, they insist on it, we find seats and watch the movie with me sitting between them.

"You want to get some dinner? When do you have to be home Clare?" Jay questions.

"Curfew is 12:30 when it's not a school night but I can tell Mom I'm sleeping at Alli's and stay out later," I tell them and Jay smiles. I call Mom and leave a voicemail that I'm sleeping at Alli's and I'll be home tomorrow. Mom doesn't need to know that the Bhandari family is still in India visiting Alli's grandparents.

We leave the theater and put our jackets back on to go outside, walking down the street to a restaurant to have dinner. While we eat Jay and Sean catch me up on their lives, not that I knew too much about their lives before this. I find out that they own a garage together and both are single, Sean is 22 and Jay is 25. Sean has an apartment just a block from Jay's house but he spends more time at Jay's than his apartment. Aside from Spin and Emma they don't keep in touch with anyone from DeGrassi although Jay does occasionally hear from his ex Lexi, an ex that also dated Paige. When they aren't working they hang out at Jay's, Sean goes to Duke's once a week to play pool with some army buddies, which is what he was doing when he found me, they both play poker and sometimes go to bars.

After dinner we get back in Sean's car and drive back to Jay's house. We hang out in the living room playing five card draw. It's fun and I laugh a lot, it feels good to be relaxed and happy. I don't think about Drew or Eli once; I'm just having a good time. I win the poker game even though we're just playing for snacks. After poker Jay puts on a movie and the three of us watch sitting together on the sofa.

"Well I open the garage tomorrow so I think I'll head home, see you tomorrow Jay. Later Clare, we should hang out again before you go back to school," Sean says when the movie is over.

"Yeah definitely," I grin getting up to hug Sean goodbye. He hugs Jay goodbye then leaves locking the door behind him.

"Well since you lied to your mom about sleeping at a friend's I guess you'll be sleeping here," Jay comments.

"I can sleep at home if you want but you'll need to give me a ride," I reply.

"No it's cool you can sleep here, there's a second bedroom. Unless you want to sleep in my room with me again," Jay remarks.

"Uh the guest room is good," I respond somewhat nervously even though sharing a bed with Jay is a little tempting. Okay it's very tempting.

"Do you want to borrow a shirt to sleep in?" Jay questions.

"Yes thanks," I nod. I follow Jay upstairs and he gives me a t-shirt to sleep in then shows me the guest room.

"Sean usually sleeps in here, I should probably change the sheets," Jay says after turning on the light. He goes out to the closet getting new sheets and I help him change the sheets on the bed. "Come get me if you need anything," Jay tells me before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I change into the t-shirt he got me and I start to get in bed but realize I'm thirsty. I go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water and find Jay in the kitchen.

"I just came down for some water," I tell him when he turns around and looks at me. He seems to be enjoying the sight of me in his shirt. I tug it down a little and Jay looks up at my eyes. He smiles and grabs a glass from the cupboard before getting the water pitcher out of the fridge. "Thanks," I smile pouring myself a glass and he puts the pitcher back. We walk upstairs together and I almost go straight into my room but I stop. "Jay," I say turning around and he turns around to look at me.

"Yeah?"

I walk over putting my hand on his shoulder and stand on my tiptoes gingerly placing my lips on his. When he doesn't pull away I deepen the kiss slightly parting my lips. Jay's lips also part slightly and he responds to the kiss. I wait a few more seconds, very softly tugging the corner of Jay's bottom lip as I pull away.

"Goodnight," I whisper turning and going into my room. I close the door and lean against it, letting out a breath I'd been holding since seeing Jay in the kitchen. "I can't believe I just kissed him!"

 **This won't be updated again until December because November is one shot month. December however is short story month and the update for this story on Tuesday December 8** **th** **will probably begin with the next morning in Jay's pov. It will also include Clare spending more time with both Jay and Sean and her return to school.**


	2. I Don't Want to Leave it up to Fate

**One Shot Month was fun and I knocked several one shots off my list. Next year though I think I'll have One Shot Month in September instead of a One Shot Week that month. That way there won't be a two month gap for long stories.**

 **So I realized today that I left out a story in the poll. If you go back to the poll on my page on the DeGrassi Saviors site you'll notice that** _ **Go & Hide & Runaway **_**has been added to the poll. There is already a 2** **nd** **chapter of** _ **Go & Hide & Runaway **_**planned for March but if you want more than a single follow up chapter you should vote for it. The poll itself will come down on Sunday.**

 **Now onto chapter tonight's chapter!**

 **Ch. 2 I Don't Want to Leave it up to Fate**

 **(JAY)**

Clare pulls her lips from mine, whispers goodnight and goes into her room. I can still feel the sensation of her lips on mine and I stare at the closed door for several moments before going into my room. I lie awake for over an hour thinking about the kiss. It wasn't the longest kiss I've ever had or the most passionate, it was a soft and quick kiss but I cannot get it off my mind. My alarm wakes me up early after dreaming about Clare. Her door is still closed and her purse still in the living room but it's barely seven and I'm sure she's still sleeping. I let her sleep figuring she'd rather sleep than have me take her home this early. So I leave a note that she can help herself to anything and to make herself at home. I grab some breakfast and leave for work. Sean opened and Shana the desk clerk is here of course. I change and look at the job board, my first assignment is just an oil change which is easy. Even though Sean got here an hour before me we take lunch at the same time and walk down the street to the deli.

"Okay what is with you today you've been quiet all day. Something is on your mind and very little has ever occupied your mind for so long so what is it?"

"Clare kissed me last night."

"So?"

"So I'm 25 and she's 17 and I knew her sister."

"She's past the age of consent and she kissed you so she initiated. You knew Darcy but you didn't date her Spinner did. If you'd dated Darcy it would be a little weird but you weren't even friends with Darcy. I dated Emma for forever I thought I'd marry her and now she's married to Spinner it was a little weird at first but we got over it and we're all friends now. I'm pretty sure Spin, and Darcy if she shows up again, will get over the fact that you're dating Clare. Well if you end up dating her, so If you like Clare then go for it," Sean encourages.

"I still think I should talk to Spinner first he knows her pretty well and he spent a lot of time with her when he was dating Darcy and after."

"So call him," Sean replies and I get out my phone. I try Spin's cell but it goes to voicemail so I call The Dot figuring he's at work. Someone answers and I ask for Spinner.

"This is Spinner."

"It's Jay are you free tonight? There's something I need to talk to you about," I tell him.

"Yeah you can come have dinner at our place. We're both off early so dinner will probably be around five," Spinner says.

"Great I'm off at four I'll see you guys tonight."

Sean and I finish lunch and return to work. He's off at three and wishes me luck before leaving. I finish up the job I'm on and clean up in the washroom before changing and leaving for Spinner and Emma's place.

"Hi Jay," Spinner greets me when he opens the door after I knock. Spinner smiles at me and then he looks guilty and turns to Emma as he lets me in. "Em Honey, Jay wanted to talk to us so I told him he could come to dinner."

Emma walks out of the kitchen scowling at her husband, "Thanks for the notice. Hi Jay good to see you."

Spinner apologizes and Emma hugs me. She puts Spinner to work and gets me a beer. I do help Spinner set the table before we sit down to dinner.

"So what's up?" Spinner questions after we begin eating.

"You know Sean and I have been hanging out with Clare a lot. We've spent a lot of time with her and she slept at my place last night in the guest room. She kissed me before going to bed. It was soft and quick but passionate and I haven't been able to think of anything else all day. I know she's seventeen but I've been thinking about her all day and I do like her."

"Are you asking my permission to ask Clare out?" Spinner questions.

"Uh yeah I guess so," I reply scratching the back of my head.

"Aww how sweet," Emma gushes.

"Clare's always done what she wanted, made her own decisions even if they weren't the right ones. You have my permission but it's up to Clare. Just be good to her she hasn't had the best relationships," Spinner says.

"I'll be good to her, you know I'm not the jerk I was in high school," I remark.

"You've become a wonderful guy Jay and I think you and Clare would be good for each other," Emma smiles.

"Just know if you hurt her I'll have Emma kill you," Spinner comments and I laugh.

I finish dinner and excuse myself to go to Clare's house to talk to her. I park out front and walk up the path ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later Clare opens the door, she's a little surprised to see me and steps out onto the stoop closing the door behind her.

"Jay what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for just dropping by but the kiss last night…" I begin but she interrupts me.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have b…"

"No I liked the kiss and I like you, which sounds juvenile but I have feelings for you Clare. I came over to," I pause briefly as I see another woman open the door she must be Clare's mom, "to ask you to dinner."

"We were just about to eat why don't you join us," Clare's mom says and Clare looks back at her. "I'm Helen Martin Clare's mother and you would be?"

"Jason Hogart Ma'am but everyone calls me Jay," I reply extending my hand and Helen shakes it.

"Well come in Jay we were just about to sit down to dinner," Helen asserts.

"I'm sorry," Clare whispers as we follow her mom inside.

"It's okay but I just ate with Spinner and Emma I'm not sure how much I'll be able to eat," I whisper back and Clare smiles.

"This is my husband Glen, this is Jay he'll be joining us for dinner," Helen introduces us and I shake Glen's hand. "So how do you know my daughter?" Helen questions when we're sitting down to eat.

"Actually I know both your daughters, Spinner is one of my best friends and he dated Darcy. Sean, my other best friend, he ran into Clare a few days ago and she came to a party at my place. We've been hanging out since then."

"How old are you Jay?" Helen questions.

"Mom!" Clare admonishes.

"I'm twenty-five," I reply.

"You are aware that Clare is seventeen," Helen says to me in a harsh tone.

"Yes Ma'am," I nod beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"She's above the age of consent and Clare's one of the most mature, for the most part, teenagers I've ever known. Not to mention she's been through a lot and grown up a lot through life experience. Besides she'll be eighteen in a little over a month," Glen speaks up for Clare and she smiles at him.

"You're right it's up to Clare who she dates, she's seventeen she can date anyone she wants. So Jay what do you do?" Helen questions.

"I'm a mechanic my buddy Sean and I bought our own garage two years ago and we have two other mechanics working for us now."

"How enterprising of you to own your own garage at such a young age I was nearly 40 before I had my own contracting business," Glen says and I smile.

"You know I've been hearing a rattle in my engine when I start my car," Helen speaks up.

"Mom he didn't stay for dinner so you could cajole him into looking at your car," Clare admonishes again biting her lip and giving me an apologetic look. I just smile and take Clare's hand under the table.

"That's okay I don't mind I'd be happy to look at it. I came over to dinner to ask Clare on a date so maybe tomorrow after work I could come over and look at your car then Clare and I could go out?"

"I'd like that," Clare grins squeezing my hand under the table.

"I'm off at 4 again I could be here be about 4:30," I say looking at Helen.

"I can be home by then," Helen nods. I still don't think she's very fond of the idea of me dating her daughter but she seems to have warmed to it at least a little.

We're silent for a few more minutes until Helen asks me about my family. There isn't much to tell on that front since I haven't spoken to my parents in almost ten years. After answering those questions Glen changes the subject to talking about his son, I think it was mostly to keep Helen from asking me any other personal questions.

"Dinner was great can I help clean up?" I offer when we're done eating. I hate doing dishes but I'll do just about anything to gain myself more points with Helen right now.

"That's nice of you Jay but we'll get it. Clare why don't you walk Jay to his car," Glen suggests.

"I'm sorry you got ambushed by my mom, more than once. I also can't believe you ate that whole plate after eating with Spin and Emma," Clare says when we're outside.

"The food was good although I'm very full now, kind of uncomfortably full but I didn't want to be rude. Your mom isn't so bad and she's just concerned, as any parent should be, there is a pretty big age difference."

"The age difference doesn't matter to me."

"I know but it matters to your mom. I'll be over tomorrow about 4:30 and after I take a look at your mom's car we'll go out. Hopefully by that time your mom won't be so worried about the age difference," I tell Clare. She smiles and kisses my cheek, I get in my car and she waves to me as I drive off. I get home and take out my cell phone calling Emma.

"Hey Jay how'd it go?"

"Good although Clare's mom saw me and I had to stay for dinner but I have a date with Clare tomorrow night. Now I need help coming up with something really good I want to impress her and I don't think dinner and a movie will do it."

 **(CLARE)**

"Hey Clare," Spinner smiles when I walk into The Dot Thursday morning.

"Hi Spinner a small coffee and a muffin please," I order and he rings me up.

"You got it," he says handing me my change and grabbing the muffin I point to in the case. "So you've got a date with Jay tonight," Spinner comments.

"Yes but how did you know?"

"He came over last night to get my permission to ask you out."

"That's kind of sweet," I smile.

"Yeah that's pretty much what Emma said I wasn't too sure why he was asking me but it does show how much he's changed since high school. He's a good guy now," Spinner grins.

I smile and sit down to eat, I wave to Spinner when I leave and run a couple of errands before I go home. I have about four hours before Jay's supposed to be here and he'll be looking at Mom's car before we go out. It's cold and snowing out so I need to wear something warm, I could call Alli and Jenna and ask them to help me pick something out but then I'd have to tell them all about Jay. I decide on dark boot cut jeans, dark red boots that matches with my dark red blouse and a black sweater over that along with my jacket. I pick out a pair of earrings and a bracelet and then shower so that my hair will be dry by the time Jay is here.

Mom gets home at 3:30 a full hour before Jay said he'd be here. So she's either very nervous about me going out with Jay tonight or she's very anxious to have Jay look at her car.

"Clare," Mom calls into my room knocking on the door. "Honey Jay will be here soon are you sure about this Clare? He seems nice but eight years is quite the age difference," Mom comments walking into my room.

"It's more like seven years and a few months older and Jay is very nice. I've dated a boy my age and he ditched me for the first girl that would do more than kiss him. I dated two boys that are a year older than me," I comment leaving out my tryst with Drew since that doesn't count as dating, "and one of those became my stepbrother while the other, well you remember my on and off relationship with Eli and each and every epic breakup. Jay is not a boy he's a man, a mature man with his own business and his own place. He's also very sweet and if the date tonight doesn't go well then I'll tell him I want to just be friends but I of all people know that life is short and I'm not going to let a single opportunity pass me by." Yes reminding my mom I had cancer this summer and could have died is kind of low but she needs to stop fretting about this age difference.

"Yes I know and who you date is up to you. Jay does seem like a nice guy and it would be very beneficial to know a mechanic," Mom replies and I shake my head.

She leaves my room and I hear her go into her room. I decide to go downstairs so that I'm the one opening the door when Jay arrives. I turn on the TV and Mom comes downstairs after a short time and busies herself in the kitchen until the doorbell rings. I hop up and answer the door before Mom can.

"Hi thanks for doing this," I smile letting him in.

"No problem," he grins.

"Hi Jay can I get you something to drink?"

Jay declines and so my Mom takes him out to her car, I watch through the kitchen window as Mom turns on her car and talks to Jay and starts her car. Jay tells her to pop the hood and listens and then says something and she turns off the car then Mom comes back inside. I stay inside for a short time but then make some cocoa and take a mug out to Jay watching him work.

"You want some hot cocoa?"

"Thanks," he smiles taking the mug. He takes a few sips and then closes the hood on the car and we go inside. "I know what's wrong and it's pretty easy fix, I'll have to grab the part from the shop tomorrow and I can fix it this weekend," Jay tells Mom.

"Oh thank you Jay that would be wonderful. Glen wants me to meet him for dinner with his clients will you kids be okay?"

"We're fine Mom we'll be leaving soon," I comment.

"Yeah as soon as I clean up," Jay nods.

"Home by curfew Clare, thanks again Jay," Mom says. She grabs her coat and purse and leaves.

"I just need to change you can clean up in my washroom upstairs," I tell Jay.

"You mind if I take a quick shower? I got pretty dirty looking at your mom's car plus I came straight from work," Jay remarks.

"Uh yeah no problem, come with me," I nod going up the stairs and show him into the washroom. "Here's a clean towel and Jake left behind some shampoo and body wash it's still in the shower," I reply handing him a towel.

"Thanks, I have a change of clothes in my car I'll be ready in fifteen minutes," Jay says.

I nod and go into my room to change, I hear Jay go outside and then come back in and the shower turn on a moment later. I change into the outfit I picked out earlier and put on my jewelry, since Jay is in my washroom I fix my hair at my vanity. I grab my purse and coat and wait downstairs for Jay. He comes down a moment later; he has black jeans and a dark green shirt.

"You look beautiful," he smiles.

"Thanks Handsome," I grin.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks and I nod.

I put on my coat and lock up the house and we get in his car. We drive mostly in silence; I look at the Christmas lights and wonder where we're going for dinner. When Jay parks at the garage he owns with Sean I think he forgot something at work. And then Sean arrives, pulling up in his car and gets out carrying a large paper bag. Jay gets out so I get out of the car.

"Here you go enjoy the date, hey Clare," Sean grins at me handing Jay the bag.

"Hi Sean," I smile.

Jay takes my hand and brings me to the back door of the garage, he unlocks it and turns off the alarm and I come inside. Jay takes me into the locker room and takes off his coat hanging it up; I take off mine and hang it up as well since it's much warmer in here than outside. I'm wondering why he brought me to the garage to eat take-out but he does own the garage, and it is more creative than a restaurant. He takes me into the garage part where they work on the cars and lowers one of those platform things the cars go up on. When it lowers all the way down I see that a wooden plank has been set over it and a small table is on that with two chairs.

"How cute," I grin.

"I had some help, it was Emma's idea and Sean got most of it set up when the garage closed and he got the food," Jay says helping me up onto the platform.

"It's great, very romantic," I smile.

"Hang on tight," Jay says putting his arm around my waist. He presses a button and the platform begins to move, I knew it was going to do that but I still gasp and cling to Jay as the platform rises. "Just bringing us a little closer to the stars," Jay comments when the platform stops. I don't want to look down but we've got to be about seven or eight feet up. I do look up and smile when I see their roof is has a several large skylights giving us a wonderful view of the stars.

"Oh it's gorgeous," I grin.

"We should probably sit down I'm not sure how long the food will be hot," Jay says.

I sit down and Jay gets out paper plates and the food and two little packets with flatware and napkins. He has two bottles of water and even brought two candles and candle holders for the dinner.

"I have to admit I was a little worried when you brought me to the garage to have dinner but this is perfect," I smile as we begin eating.

"I'll be sure to thank Emma for the idea," he smiles. We talk about the food a little and then we're silent for a few moments as we're eating. "So your mom is pretty nice but she seems, no offense, she seems a little high strung."

"Yeah she can be she's actually calmed down since marrying Glen."

"Yeah he seemed pretty cool and laid back pretty good for a stepdad."

"Yeah it could have been worse and Glen mostly stays out of my business but he's pretty good at keeping Mom out of it too. She calmed down some and at the same time got worse in some ways after my cancer."

"That's understandable though you're her baby and she thought you were going to die."

"Yeah it was scary for all of us I know I'd never want to go back to that hospital."

Cancer talk is depressing so I change the subject and ask him about the other people that work at the garage. We talk a little over dinner and he blows out the candles before lowering the platform. We clean up everything because he otherwise Jay will have to clean it all up tomorrow morning before he opens the garage in the morning.

"We still have a few hours until you need to be home you want to go back to my place and watch TV or something?"

"That sounds nice," I smile.

We get back in Jay's car and he takes us to his place. We sit together and watch TV, the longer we sit and watch TV together the closer we get on the sofa until I'm leaning against Jay with his arm around me.

"It's after midnight I should probably get you home, plus I have to be up in a few hours."

"Yeah I'm fairly certain Mom is waiting up for me," I nod. We get in Jay's car and he drives me home, parking in front of my house he walks me to my door. "I had fun tonight, dinner was great," I smile standing on my tiptoes and gripping his jacket pulling him down to give him a goodnight kiss. I keep my lips closed because I can feel my mom watching us but I tug his bottom lip a little as I pull away.

"Yeah tonight was great. Do you have plans for New Years?" He asks and I shake my head. "Would you like to come with me to Spinner and Emma's New Year's party?"

"Yes I would," I smile.

"Good we'll talk about it this weekend when I come to fix your mom's car," he says.

"Since it's after midnight which makes it Friday I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Jay," I grin before going inside.

 **The nice thing about Short Story Month is that you only have to wait a few days for the next chapter! The update on Sunday will likely begin with Spinner and Emma's New Year's Eve party and will include Clare going back to school.**


	3. Hours Before the Winter Suns Ignited

**The poll on my page is down now everything will get at least one more chapter. I will begin plotting them over Christmas break and schedule them beginning in April. Taken Some Bad Times will be the first to get a follow up chapter as it got an astounding 98 votes! Thank you everyone for voting and I'm glad everyone enjoyed one shot month.**

 **Ch. 3 Hours Before the Winter Suns Ignited**

 **(CLARE)**

"I know it's New Year's but you have school tomorrow so I want you home by one," Mom says from my doorway. I'm currently getting ready for the New Year's party at Spin and Emma's, Jay will be here in a few moments to pick me up.

"Actually Mom I thought I'd stay the night at Jay's place," I tell her and her eyes go wide. "Mom I lost my virginity to Eli at prom last year and that was not the last time we had sex. Don't worry I'll be safe," I assure her.

"Yes I should hope so. I have to finish getting ready now," Mom replies slowly and walks off. I'm certain she was already aware of the fact that I'd had sex with Eli but I guess she just doesn't like hearing it out loud. I shake my head, put my earrings on and curl my short hair into a flip, grabbing my coat just as the doorbell rings. "I'm sleeping at Jay's see you tomorrow, enjoy the party," I call to my parents as I go downstairs. I already packed what I'd need for tomorrow in my backpack and I grab that before opening the door.

Jay smiles at me and we go to his car, he opens the door for me and I set my backpack in the backseat and Jay walks around to the driver's side. He gets in and drives us to Emma and Spinner's house which is just a few miles from mine. I leave my backpack in the car and we get out walking to the door with Jay's arm around me, he knocks on the door and it opens a few seconds later.

"Happy New Year come on in, you can put your coats in our room. We have food and drinks in the kitchen," Spinner says letting us in.

"Happy New Year Spinner," I smile hugging him. Jay shows me where Emma and Spinner's bedroom is and we take our coats off laying them on the bed.

"Wow you look incredible," Jay exclaims when he sees me in my dress. I bought it especially for tonight, it's halter style and crosses just above my breasts with a sweetheart neckline showing a peek at my cleavage. It's sleeveless and the back starts under my shoulder blades. The skirt flares out a little and comes to my knees, the color is deep blue and I got low heels that match the color of the dress.

"Thanks," I smile linking my arm with Jay's and we walk out to the party.

We greet Emma and Sean before getting something to eat. Jay has one beer but that's all the alcohol he drinks all night. I have a lot of fun at the party even though I'm the youngest one here by at least five years. We all countdown to midnight and at the stroke of midnight I loop my arms around Jay's neck, his arms encircle my waist and our lips connect in a sizzling kiss.

"I guess I should take you home now," Jay comments when our lips part.

"No we should go to your place now I told Mom I was staying at your place, if it's okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay with me you're always welcome at my place. You want to sleep in the guest room?"

"I thought I might sleep in your bed with you," I smile and Jay grins with a carnal glint in his eye.

"We gotta go Happy New Year everyone," Jay calls to everybody.

"Bye Jay, bye Clare," Spinner, Emma and Sean call to us as we leave.

"Should we stop by your place to pick up some clothes?" Jay asks as we get in his car.

"No everything I need is in my backpack already in your car," I tell him and he smiles a little bigger.

He parks at his house and I grab my backpack. We get out and go inside; I set my backpack down as he locks the door. I take off my coat, Jay takes his coat off and I grip his tie pulling him to me and ensnaring his lips. While our lips stay sealed in the kiss my hands are busy opening the buttons on his shirt. I get them open and pull his shirt from his slacks until I can pull his dress shirt off and his undershirt. I feel him kick his shoes off and reach back taking off his socks. I kick off my heels as Jay reaches around to unzip my dress, he gets the zipper down as much as he can and I get his belt off before we break the kiss.

"We should probably move into the bedroom," I remark.

Jay grins taking my hands and pulling me to stand up, he takes my dress off laying it on the sofa. His grin gets a little bigger at the sight of me in my strapless bra and panties then he picks me up and carries me into his bedroom. He sets me on his bed and then straightens up as he takes off his pants and boxers. His erection springs free and grows a little more; I lick my bottom lip biting pulling at it with my teeth at the sight of naked Jay. Just seeing his nude form is making me wet and stokes the fleshly fires in my belly. I reach for him curling my hand around the base of his thick, throbbing man-meat. Jay grins leaning forward and taking my lips, I stroke him and he unlatches my bra. My bra falls into my lap, I gently caress his cock and he grasps my breast eliciting a moan from my lips to his. Jay leans us back until I'm lying on the bed and he's hovering over me, our lips stay locked but his hand leaves my breasts to shimmy my panties down my hips and gets them off. Now that we're both naked our hands begin exploring each other, feeling every muscle, every inch of skin and familiarizing ourselves with the other's body.

After a while of exploring with his hands Jay breaks the kiss and begins trailing open mouth kisses along my body. His lips caress every inch of my breasts and suck on each of my nipples. After he kisses my breasts his lips trail down my torso to my belly button and then his lips lift from my skin and he comes down again sucking on my clit. I release a purring moan, my back arches and I reach behind me gripping the bed as waves of pleasure ripple through my body. Jay's fingers slip into my slit and open inside me, I moan again and arch my back higher, my other hand clutches at Jay's hair. His fingers explore my depths and I moan in endless chains, his name dropping from my lips. My body begins to tremble wildly and I feel the build to orgasm coursing through my body. Before I reach orgasm however Jay withdraws his fingers and sits up smiling at me.

"There's condoms in my backpack," I tell him.

"No need I have some right here," Jay replies going to his night stand and getting a box from the drawer.

He tears the foil and puts the condom on and I bend my knees up preparing for penetration. Jay gets between my legs on his knees and opens my pussy lips before he slides in slowly. I make a gasping moan and grip his biceps as my back arches high. Jay thrusts in slowly, every movement Jay makes, every thrust, every caress of his fingers, every breath from his body stimulates me and sends jolts of carnally rapturous euphoric ecstasy through my body. I moan and exhale his name with pleasured breaths scratching my nails down Jay's back and lifting my legs a little more. After a couple of slow thrusts Jay's lips attach to mine again. Our tongues wrestle; we breathe together, moan together and move together. Making love slowly and wanting to stay locked together holding back orgasm until we can longer bear it and we both explode in euphoric climax. Jay slows down before pulling out; he kisses the nape of my neck and lies next to me. After a couple of deep panting breaths he takes off the condom and disposes of it.

"That was incredible, you are incredible," Jay grins pulling me into his arms.

"Incredible is a good word for what we just did," I smile kissing his chest.

"You have school tomorrow we should get to sleep," Jay says.

"My backpack is in the living room I don't want to move," I yawn.

"Then don't," Jay whispers. He lifts me off of him and pulls the blankets down tucking us in. I curl on my side falling asleep and Jay cradles my body in his, his arm drapes over me and I smile. I get startled by my alarm a few hours later when it's time to get up for school. "Get ready I'll drive you to school," Jay tells me kissing my temple.

I smile and turn my head kissing his lips briefly before leaving the warmth of his arms and his bed. I take his robe from behind the bedroom door and put it on before going to the living room to retrieve my backpack. I take it into the washroom and get dressed and ready for school.

"Can I leave my dress here? I don't want to put it in my backpack," I comment as I leave the washroom.

"Yeah that's fine I'm sure you'll be back," he smiles. Jay is dressed now, we leave his house, he locks up and we get into his car.

"You can drop me at The Dot I should eat breakfast and I need coffee I didn't get much sleep," I comment and Jay gives me a licentious smile as he remembers last night.

"I'll drop you at The Dot I could use some coffee too," he says. Jay pulls up to The Dot and we both get out going inside. Spin is not in the front but he must be watching the security cameras in the office because he comes out almost as soon as we walk in.

"Hey Clare," Spin smiles at me and then looks at Jay, "can I talk to you a minute Jay?"

"Sure," Jay nods leaving me to follow Spinner to the back.

"Meghan Jay will take a cup of black coffee ring up whatever Clare wants it's on me," Spin tells the girl behind the counter before he and Jay disappear into the back.

"Okay," Meghan says slowly, "so what would you like?"

I order coffee and a chocolate croissant and she rings it up before pouring two cups of coffee and giving me the croissant. I sit at a table and a couple moments later Jay comes out from the back and I hand him his coffee.

"What did Spinner want?"

"To tell me again he'd hurt me if I hurt you and make sure we weren't moving too fast and I wasn't pressuring you into anything. I told him the sex was your idea," Jay says and my cheeks go red as I giggle.

"I should get to school," I tell him and kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you later," Jay grins.

We walk out together but he gets in his car to drive home and I walk to DeGrassi sipping my coffee and eating my croissant. I finish the croissant by the time I'm at my locker and I open my locker setting the coffee on the top shelf. I start getting out my books until I hear the parrot like chattering of my two closest female friends coming down the hall with the clicks of their heels on the linoleum floor.

"Clare," they both exclaim happily at nearly the same time in nearly the same way. I swear since living together and sharing a room they're beginning to become like twins or maybe the same person. As much as I love them it's a scary thought.

"Clare how was your break?" Alli asks after they both embrace me.

"Incredibly good," I grin.

"Ooh do tell it looks like you met a guy," Jenna grins.

"You met a guy? Is that why you and Eli broke up again?"

Adam's voice makes me smile; it feels like forever since I've heard it. I whirl around and grin at him ignoring the fact that Drew and Dallas stand just behind him. With all that's been going on and all that happened between me, Drew and Eli last semester I didn't realize how very much I missed Adam and how very much I've been looking forward to seeing him until I heard his voice. I throw my arms around him and embrace my best friend tightly.

"It's so good to see you I missed you so much," I smile holding onto him.

"I missed you too, I'm glad to be back and with my friends again," Adam says.

I release him and step away so that Alli and Jenna can hug him. I glance at Drew and then look away as Alli and Jenna hug Adam. Connor joins us and greets Adam then greets Jenna with a kiss while Dallas and Alli greet each other with a kiss. Adam begins talking about Austria and we all walk to the foyer, Drew leaves us saying he's already heard all of this but Dallas stays to be with Alli. When the bell rings we all get up to go to class.

"I've got interactive new media and animation first," I comment.

"Me too," Adam says and I smile, "so does Drew," he adds and the smile drops a little. Adam and I wave to the others and walk to class, when we get there Drew is already in class sitting in the back row. He sees us and looks away and Adam looks at me. "Is there something I should know?" Adam asks.

"Not a thing," I reply sitting at a desk in the front row.

Adam looks back at Drew but doesn't say anything and takes a seat at the desk next to mine. While waiting for class to start we compare class schedules and find that we have all our classes together except for last period when I have a spare and Adam has a geography class. After first period Adam and I walk to writer's craft together, none of our other friends are in this class with us. Before class starts Adam tells me more about Austria and says he brought me back something but he didn't want to bring it to school. After writer's craft is lunch and we eat in the caf, we sit at a table and are soon joined by Dallas, Alli, Jenna, Connor and even Drew. I choose to not look at Drew and keep eating.

"Dallas and I are going to sign up for salsa lessons after student council do you want to come with us Clare?" Alli offers.

"No thanks that sounds like a couples thing," I reply and can't help glancing at Drew and he looks away.

"There's bound to be single guys there," Alli encourages.

"So Adam what was your favorite place in Europe?" I question changing the subject.

Adam begins talking about Europe and no one else mentions salsa dancing. Adam does most of the talking over lunch either about Europe or their Christmas. Dallas talks about Christmas in Guelph and Alli talks about going down on New Year's and meeting Dallas' parents and friends. All of us besides Alli and Dallas have art after lunch so we swing by our lockers and then go to art. Miss Dawes spends the class showing us a presentation of various paintings and art movements. After lunch I have a spare and I find that Drew does too and we both go to the student council office to get to work on stuff for the meeting. For several minutes we just sit there in silence as we each work individually.

"How was your break? Did you talk to Eli?" Drew ventures but without looking up from what he's doing.

"Haven't spoken to Eli since the night of the hoe down but I still had a great time on break," I reply also without looking up.

"You met someone," Drew remarks dryly and still without looking up.

"In a manner of speaking," I reply without looking up.

It's like we're not really having a conversation with each other but with the air between us. I wonder how long it's going to be like this, how long we'll be so uncomfortable around each other that we have to talk to the air between us and not the other person. I'm over Drew now and not just because of the time that's passed. The distance from Drew over break, if that's all that had happened, would probably just have made me want him more. It was all the time with Jay and Sean and most especially of course the feelings that developed for Jay that made me get over Drew so quickly. And yet with all the distance and the time with Jay and Sean and how strongly I do feel for Jay I can still barely look at Drew let alone talk to him. Even after last night and everything with Jay it still hurts to think about what happened with me and Drew.

We say nothing else and get back to work; when the bell rings we prep the room for student council. Adam is of course not on student council and he's going home but I'll see him tomorrow. Alli, Jenna, Dallas and Connor come in and we begin the meeting. It goes on for about an hour and I'm talking about possibilities for the senior class project when Alli and Jenna look past me to the doorway and suddenly I get kissed on the cheek.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I ask Jay but I smile just at the sight of him.

"Are you kidding I have lots pull with Mr. S, well Emma has pull with him and she called," Jay replies and I giggle. "Anyway came to see if you wanted to have dinner at my place tonight? Sean is coming over."

"I'd love to. We'll be done in about ten minutes or so I'll meet you at your car," I tell him.

"I'll be waiting," Jay grins. He kisses my temple, nods to everyone else and leaves the room.

"So another option w…"

"Clare!" Jenna and Alli interrupt me.

"Who was that and why does he look familiar?" Alli questions.

"That was Jay he used to go here, he was friends with Spinner you've probably seen him around," I reply.

"How long ago did he go to DeGrassi?" Connor questions squinting his eyes together like he's trying to remember Jay.

"Can we finish the meeting please I have a dinner engagement," I request.

"Fine but we better get details after," Alli replies. I continue with what I was saying and Drew calls the meeting to an end when I'm finished. "Okay how old is he and where did you meet?" Alli questions the very second that Drew says the meeting is over.

"Jay Hogart, he's 25, he went here until dropping out and now he owns a garage with his best friend Sean Cameron. I ran into Sean over break and I've been hanging out with him and Jay for a lot of break."

"You're dating a 25 year old man!" Jenna exclaims.

"We're not exactly dating; we've only been on a couple of dates including New Year's Eve. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I tell them grabbing my backpack and rushing out of the room.

"Hey we want more details," Jenna calls after me.

I'm sure they'll have more questions tomorrow but for now I want to leave school and be with Jay. When I come out the front doors I see Jay leaning against his car. He opens the car door for me and I get in.

"So that was the other members of student council?"

"Yeah Alli and Jenna were the two girls, Jenna was the blonde. Connor her boyfriend was next to her he's Mr. Simpson's Godson remember. Dallas was sitting next to Alli, he lives with Adam and Drew and he's Alli's boyfriend. The one that looked ever so slightly angry that you were there was Drew."

"He was probably jealous," Jay shrugs. "So Adam is back now?"

"Yeah he liked Austria but he's happy to be back. As awkward as things are with me and Drew it is really nice to have my best friend back."

Jay smiles and I tell him some of what Adam told me of Austria. When we get to Jay's place Sean is already here and he greets me when I come in. Jay orders food and we eat in the living room on the sofa. I tell them about my day and talk about Adam over dinner. As much as I'd like to stay the night again I still have homework to do and I have school tomorrow so after dinner Jay drives me home.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Jay says after walking me to my door.

I smile and kiss him goodnight before going inside. I had sent Mom a text that I was eating at Jay's when I got to his place. She and Glen are watching TV and I say hi before going up to my room to do homework. It takes me almost three hours to do my homework for all three classes. After that I shower and go to bed, after getting just a couple hours of sleep last night I'm exhausted. I fall asleep quickly and dream of Jay, waking up the next morning I get ready for school and grab a quick breakfast. I bundle up to walk to school but Mom is still here and she drops me off. I walk in and start walking to my locker but someone runs over and grabs my arm.

"You're dating a 25 year old?!" Adam exclaims.

"We've been on two dates Adam we mostly just hang out."

"He's still 25," Adam comments.

"He's sweet Adam and I like him and in a few years the age difference will seem like nothing."

"Okay so when do I get to meet him?"

"I'll call him after student council maybe you can hang out with us and Sean this weekend," I reply.

"Cool now you want to tell me what's going on with you and my brother?"

I sigh biting my lip and look around the halls before taking Adam's hand and pulling him into an empty classroom. He arches his eyebrow at me as I hop up and sit on a desk.

"Eli was busy with school and I could barely get him on the phone. You were gone and Drew and I both missed you and we were running student council together and we got close. The more Eli pulled away and became harder to reach the closer I got to Drew. I denied my feelings, rationalized that I had a boyfriend and Drew was engaged, and then he wasn't engaged but I still had a boyfriend because I took Eli back after he cheated on me. I finally came to a point where I couldn't deny it anymore and I even told Drew how I felt, well sort of he figured it out after I kind of sabotaged his chances with a girl I helped hook him up with. And not long after that I realized I needed to break up with Eli so I did and then I wanted to show Drew how I felt. Not the smartest decision I've ever made I decided the best way to do that wass to have sex with him in the prop room during the hoe down."

"Holy crap you had sex with my brother," Adam blurts out.

"Yes and I was happy, we were happy and then Eli shows up. He was angry I broke up with him, things were said. I told Eli Drew had nothing to do with our breakup which wasn't true but Drew wasn't the only reason there was a lot more going on. Drew decided to leave at that point and he didn't hear me tell Eli that we were really through and how much Drew had done for me and meant to me. After saying all that to Eli and going out to find Drew he tells me he won't be a rebound. I honestly don't know how he thought he was a rebound Adam, he wasn't just rebound sex he was more than that, I had all these visions of us being together. After he told me he wouldn't be a rebound I left the dance and I haven't spoken to or seen him since, not until yesterday. It really hurt that Drew thought he was a rebound and I was angry over it but then I ran into Sean and he took me to a party at Jay's and I began hanging out with them and developed feelings for Jay."

"It's going to take some time for me to get over the fact that my best friend had sex with my brother but I guess it all worked out in the end. That is as long as you and Drew can stand to be together in the same room again," Adam comments.

"It might take a little bit of time but we'll get there."

 **(JAY)**

"So is Adam going to ask me a million questions like your mom did?" I query as the three of us drive to Adam's house to pick him up. It's Saturday and Clare told me Tuesday that Adam wanted to meet me so she thought Sean and I could hang out with her and Adam today. I said it sounded good so that's what we're doing today.

"No," Clare laughs, "Adam doesn't usually care who I date as long as you didn't force me into the date."

"You were forced into a date?" Sean inquires from the backseat.

"Yeah it's a long story for another time. Adam is cool he just wants to meet you, he might ask a couple of questions but he won't bombard you with them. It's this house here," Clare says and I pull over.

"Nice house," Sean whistles.

"Their dad is a very good and expensive lawyer. You guys can come with me to get Adam he'll be in the basement," she tells us.

I turn off the car and we get out following Clare around to the side of the house and then the basement. Three boys sit on a sofa; I recognize Drew and Dallas from when I came to the school to see Clare on Monday. The third one must be Adam, he sees us and smiles.

"I'll be home tonight," he tells the other boys as he gets off the sofa.

"Have fun," Drew calls but he doesn't look over at us. Dallas does look over at us and nods to acknowledge us so Sean and I nod back.

"Adam this is Jay and Sean," Clare introduces us.

"Nice to meet you," Adam grins shaking our hands.

"You too, Clare says you guys are good at pool so we thought we'd start there," I comment as we begin walking to my car.

"Sweet," Adam grins.

Clare sits in back with Adam so Sean sits up front with me and I drive us to the pool hall. Adam and Clare play against me and Sean in the first game and they win. For the second game Clare and I play against Sean and Adam and we win and then we decide to stop and grab some lunch. Clare and Adam get a table while Sean and I order. While we eat Adam asks me a few questions, basic things about my family and job stuff like that. He answers all the questions I have and then he talks to Sean for a bit. We play some more pool after eating and then walk down to the bowling alley and play a couple of games.

"Do you want to head back to my place, order some dinner and watch a movie?" I propose when we're done.

"Yeah sounds good," Adam nods.

"I'll come back to your place but only to get my car I've got dinner plans," Sean replies.

"No shit with who?" I question.

"Paige," he says.

"Michalchuk? She's back?"

"Yeah I ran into her a couple of days ago she just got back for a job."

"Have you told Spinner yet?"

"It's just dinner but I will," Sean replies.

"You know it's going to be pretty weird if you start dating his first love after he married yours," I comment.

"Yeah I thought of that but like I said it's just dinner and I'll talk to Spin tomorrow."

We get back in my car and I drive us back to my place. Sean says goodbye and gets in my car as Adam, Clare and I go into my house. The three of us spend the evening together, we eat dinner, watch a movie and play a board game before I take Adam home.

"Adam's cool, he seems like a good best friend," I comment to Clare when we're back at my place. She's sleeping over again and we're both getting ready for bed.

"He is, I really missed him but it's been great having him back," she replies crawling into my bed. I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in and she looks damn sexy in it, despite that I'm opening tomorrow I don't think we're going to sleep right away. "I wanted you to meet him first and I'll tell this to Sean tomorrow, and if you don't react well to what I'm about to tell you I'm out that door right now but you should know Adam is transgender."

"No shit he's a girl?"

"No he's a guy but he was born in a girl's body," Clare corrects me with a slightly harsh tone.

"Right that's what I meant, I uh never met a transgender before don't be mad please I didn't mean to be rude," I plead with her praying she doesn't walk out the door.

"Actually considering what I heard about your past homophobia that wasn't too bad. Before Adam I'd never met a transgender either. He's not gay by the way he's just a guy and as long as you think of him like a guy and treat him like a guy everything will be fine."

"I will, besides he's your best friend I want him to like me and as I said before he's cool. I was pretty cruel as a kid but I always respected Paige's brother as an athlete and after spending time with Marco I found out he was pretty cool. Now I hope you're not tired because you look incredibly sexy in my shirt and I want to make love to you again," I tell her as my hand begins drifting up her thigh.

Clare smiles and links her arms around my neck ensnaring my lips in a fiery kiss.

 **The update on Friday December 18** **th** **will probably begin with a time jump of a couple of weeks and probably include Clare's birthday celebration.**


	4. Things I've Done I can't Erase

**We're down to the last few days of Short Story Month already. Remember to check the calendars on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors website for my writing schedule through March.**

 **It's a bit on the short side tonight sorry but we had our office Christmas party tonight and there was some family stuff as well. Speaking of family stuff please see A/N at the end of tonight's story regarding this weekend.**

 **Ch. 4 Things I've Done I can't Erase**

 **(CLARE)**

"Hi Jay," Adam smiles when he sees Jay leaning on his car at the bottom of the steps. It's Thursday and it's lunch time and we were all leaving school to walk to The Dot for lunch.

"Hey Adam," Jay grins and then looks at me, "hey Gorgeous," he says before tipping my chin up to steal a kiss.

"Hi are you taking a late lunch?" I question when our lips part because I know he opened today.

"Yes but I can't stay to eat with you I just came to give you this," Jay says handing me a key.

"You're giving me a key to your place? We've only been dating three weeks," I comment but I still take the key.

"I know but you're at my place every weekend and often after school and I want you to be able to come over any time you want whether I'm there or not," Jay replies.

"Thanks," I smile giving him a tender kiss.

"Welcome now I have to get back to work I'll call you later," he says and gets back in his car.

"You two are so cute, guess all this time you needed a real man instead of a boy," Jenna comments and then when Connor gives her a look, "because I snatched up the last good boy."

"And I'm sure you take advantage of the fact that Jay has his own place," Dallas comments with a carnal grin.

"That's none of your business Dallas," I reply as we walk into The Dot. We all order what we want and sit down, Connor and Dallas push two tables together.

"So what are we going to do for your birthday?" Alli asks as we begin eating.

"Alli my birthday isn't for a month," I laugh.

"I know but you're turning 18 it's a big one we have to celebrate big. We can have a party, a big one," Alli insists.

"We're not having it at my house," I shake my head.

"What about Jay's house?" Jenna suggests.

"We can have it at my house, all of us and Jay of course, and Sean and I'm sure he'll want to invite Paige," Adam comments. Paige came back to town a couple of weeks ago, I had heard about Paige and seen her once when I was little but didn't know her. Sean went on a couple of dates with her and then the four of us had dinner together. Since then the four of us have been hanging out a lot, Sean and Paige are officially dating and she met Adam when he came to Jay's place to hang out last weekend. "Anyone else?" Adam asks.

"Spinner and Emma and I assume you'll want to bring Grace," I say to Adam. Last week Grace and Zig asked Adam to do some music with Zig on a project they had. During that time Adam and Grace spent a lot of time together and they went on a date last Saturday.

"Yeah I will," Adam grins.

Drew is the only one not saying anything, he's just eating. Of course outside of student council Drew really hasn't said anything to me unless required to. He's polite enough to me and Jay but he's been…sad recently. Most of us have art after lunch and we walk there in a group. Drew and I have a spare after art and we go to the student council office to prepare for the meeting.

"If you're not okay with my party being at your place I can ask Jay to have it at his apartment," I speak filling the silence. We've progressed to looking at each other when speaking but still uncomfortable around each other.

"No it's fine our place is probably best and you only turn eighteen once."

"Thanks, you know if you want to bring someone you c…" I pause putting my hand over my mouth just as my stomach turns.

"Clare? Are you okay?" Drew questions.

I shake my head knowing I'm about to throw up and barely make it to the trashcan before I vomit. Drew grabs his water bottle and hands it to me.

"Thanks, I guess lunch isn't sitting so well with me," I reply.

"Maybe you should go home we can handle the meeting without you today," Drew says.

"I am feeling a little off. I hope I'm not getting sick," I comment as I stand up.

"Uh I'll go find a janitor to empty that," Drew remarks backing away from the trashcan.

I grab my stuff and go out to my car driving home. I'm feeling kind of gross after vomiting so I take a shower and then lay down. I'm not really feeling sick anymore but I am pretty tired. I lie in bed and do homework until Jay calls.

"Hey," I smile when I answer.

"How was school?"

"Good until I threw up."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think it was just a reaction to something I had at lunch. I left during my spare; Drew said he could handle the meeting without me. I'm just lying down now, a little tire but I'm okay and my mom will be home soon."

"If you're feeling better tomorrow Sean and Paige want to go out."

"Sounds like fun, I should get back to my homework I'll call you tomorrow."

"Get some rest," Jay says and hangs up.

I get back to my homework and when Mom gets home I tell her that I threw up. She tells me to rest and then the doorbell rings and she goes down to answer it. A moment later my door opens again but it's not Mom it's Jay and I smile when I see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you soup, ginger ale and saltines," he replies sitting on the bed and kissing my forehead. "Your mom thought it was really sweet and she's putting the food on a tray for you but here's your ginger ale."

I grin and take the can, Jay makes himself comfortable on my bed and Mom comes up with a tray of food for me a few minutes later. Jay tells me about his day while we eat and then I tell him about the party for my birthday. He says he'll be there of course and so will Sean and he's sure that Paige, Spin and Em will also come. He stays with me while I eat then tells me to get some rest and kisses me before leaving. I go to bed early and wake up early so I go to school. I get in with my keys and use the student council alarm code and go to the student council office to see what happened and the meeting yesterday afternoon. After that I go out to the foyer and find my friends. I sit with them and talk for a bit but I have to go to my locker before class. So does Alli, Jenna and Drew so they come with me since our lockers are all in the same hall. I start to open my locker but then feel that stomach churning feeling again and run to the girl's washroom. I vomit twice and then get up and rinse my mouth while a couple of grade ten girls look at me.

"Are you alright Clare?" Alli asks when I come out of the washroom.

"Yeah I think so, just having stomach issues," I reply.

"Did you throw up again?" Drew inquires.

"Again?" Jenna asks.

"She threw up yesterday that's why she went home."

"Umm you know the first sign that I was pregnant was throwing up," Jenna remarks.

I feel sick again, I feel all the blood draining from my face, I feel dizzy and then the floor comes up to meet me. The next thing I'm aware of is being in Drew's arms.

"What happened?" I question still feeling a little weak.

"Jenna brought up the fact that you could be pregnant and you passed out," Drew informs me and I feel the blood draining from my face again.

"No no no no I cannot be pregnant. Jay and I are safe we always use a condom."

"Which aren't 100%," Alli reminds me as Drew puts my feet on the ground again.

"I think I need to lie down," I say with a shaky voice.

"I'll take you to the student council office you can lie down in there," Drew offers. Because the very thought that I'm pregnant is so frightening I'm shaking all I can do is nod. Drew puts a hand at my back and takes me to student council and I lie on the sofa. "If you are pregnant you don't think…I mean we did…we used a condom but…" Drew trips over his words.

"I don't know I'm really hoping I'm not pregnant but you and I had sex a little over a week before my first time with Jay. I need to know if I'm pregnant, I have to know for sure. I have to go now or I'll be freaking out about it all day."

"You shouldn't go alone I'll go get Jenna and Alli and talk to Simpson. I'm pretty sure he'll excuse you all from class I mean it's not like any of you are behind."

"Thanks Drew," I smile.

He grins at me and leaves the room, a few minutes later Jenna and Alli come in the room and tell me they'll take me to the clinic for a pregnancy test. Drew says Simpson will excuse us from morning classes and he won't call my mom. Drew also tells me he and Adam will take notes in homeroom for me. I thank Drew again then Jenna, Alli and I go out to Alli's car and she drives me to the women's clinic. After half an hour of waiting, filling out forms, a urine test and a blood test a nurse comes in.

"Well Clare you are pregnant," she says and I almost pass out again. Jenna and Alli are on either side of me and they hold me up. Based on the date of your last menstrual cycle and the levels of hormones in your tests you're approximately three weeks pregnant and your estimated due date is September 14th. You do have options," the nurse says handing me pamphlets on adoption and abortion. Jenna takes it and I just nod because I'm so shocked I can't move.

"Should we take you home?" Alli asks.

"No take me to Jay's he has the day off I need to talk to him," I reply. If I really am three weeks then it's definitely Jay's which is good I just don't know how Jay will react. "Thanks for coming with me," I tell my friends when they pull up to Jay's house.

"If you need to talk you know we're always here," Alli says.

"Yeah I went through this I remember how scared I was," Jenna nods.

"I know thanks guys I'll call you later," I tell them and get out of the car.

Jay's car isn't here but he's probably running errands and now that I have a key I let myself in. I make myself some tea and sit down at the kitchen table. My mind races as I sit and sip my tea. When I hear Jay's key in the lock my heart begins pounding.

"Hey Beautiful what are you doing here shouldn't you be in school? Not that I'm happy to see you," Jay says walking in with two bags of groceries in his arms and pausing to kiss my forehead on his way to the kitchen.

"Can you sit down we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" He asks sitting across from me at the table.

"I got sick again today and I went to the clinic. I'm pregnant Jay three weeks pregn…"

"Pregnant?!" He gasps interrupting me. "It can't be mine, we've only been together three weeks it must be Drew's. We always use condoms it's not my problem it's yours."

"Jay I'm…"

"It's not mine," he growls storming out of the house and slamming the door. The slamming door rattles the house and I start sobbing. I hear Jay drive away and I decide I shouldn't be here when he returns. I call a cab and take it back to DeGrassi getting there just as lunch is ending.

"I didn't think you'd be back, Alli and Jenna said you went to Jay's after finding out," Drew comments.

"Finding out what? Drew wouldn't tell me why you left," Adam gripes.

"I'm pregnant I went to tell Jay and he said it wasn't his problem," I tell them and almost stat crying again.

"What a jerk," Alli hisses.

"K.C. said the same thing and he came around," Jenna reminds me trying to be encouraging.

"I don't want to think about it right now, I can't think about it right now."

 **(JAY)**

After driving around for a while I park at Sean's place and use my key to get in. Guess I missed Paige's car in the driveway because I walk in on them kissing.

"I thought we were coming over to your house later," Sean comments.

"Sorry but Clare came over to tell me she was pregnant and I left her there bec…"

"She tells you she's pregnant and you just walked out leaving her at your place?" Paige questions.

"Yeah but she's three weeks and she has sex wi…" I get cut off when Paige slaps me across the face.

"You asshole I thought you'd grown into a better person? You left her at your place terrified and alone, do you have any idea how scared she must be feeling right now? You didn't even listen to her you just walked out because you didn't want to face your responsibility," Paige snarls at me angrily raising her hand to slap me again but Sean catches it.

"Before you rip him to shreds maybe we should talk. I'll call you later," Sean tells Paige.

"Talk some sense into him please," Paige says turning around and kissing Sean. Paige grabs her coat and purse and leaves with one last glare at me.

"So is it yours?" Sean asks going to the fridge and getting us both a beer.

"No it can't be mine we always wore condoms."

"That doesn't mean it's not yours they do break and she had sex with Drew over a week before you slept with her. I guess it could be Drew's but if she went to a clinic for a test they're pretty accurate. Even if it Drew's how do you feel about Clare."

"It's not my kid," I reply stubbornly.

"Forget the baby for a moment how do you feel about Clare?"

"I'm crazy about her. I love being with her, she's incredible and she makes me happier than anyone ever has."

"Then does it really matter whose baby it is?"

"Yeah it does can you see me as a dad? My parents were crap and I'm not ready for responsibility like that."

"First of all no one is ever really ready for the responsibility of a child. You never know what's going to happen with a child all you can do is your best. Yeah your parents were crap but you're not and honestly I think you'd make a good dad. If you really are crazy about Clare, and I know you are, then you owe it to talk to her. She's still in high school she may not even want to keep the baby but you have to talk to her and get through this together or you're going to lose Clare. I believe DeGrassi let out about twenty minutes ago so she's probably at student council."

"I have to go I'll call you later. Tell Paige I came to my sense and not to kill me," I comment and leave Sean's place.

I hop in my car and race to DeGrassi, parking and running inside to the student council office. When I come through the doors everyone looks at me, including Adam who must be hanging out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Drew barks at me standing up and getting between me and Clare.

"I came to talk to Clare," I tell them.

"After what you did I don't think she wants to talk to you," Drew says.

"Clare I'm sorry, I was surprised and scared and the way I reacted was terrible. It was unforgivable and I'm groveling for forgiveness," I tell her getting down on my knees and clasping my hands together.

"Well he knows how to apologize well," Jenna comments.

"It was a snap reaction, I didn't take it well and I know I hurt you and I am so sorry but I don't want to lose you Clare please come back to my place so we can talk," I plead with her. She stands up, putting her hand on Drew's shoulder and gently pushes him to move.

"I'll come and talk," she says.

"Call me later or call me if you need to be picked up," Adam tells her.

"I will," she replies and starts to grab her stuff but I grab it. We walk out to my car and I begin driving back to my place. We're silent on the way but I spend the time thinking about what to say to her.

 **The next update will be Thursday, January 14** **th** **and begin with the two of them talking.**

 **There is no story tomorrow my aunt passed away after a long fight with advanced breast cancer. The family is gathering tomorrow for a memorial so obviously no story. Depending on how things go tomorrow there may not be a story on Sunday either. I'll post where the clue usually goes as to whether there will be a story Sunday but obviously family is the priority.**


	5. Cherry Picking through the Stars

**So this week has been very busy at work as we continue wrapping up end of the year stuff. Because of the craziness at work it will be short chapters for the most part this weekend. The 15th is our deadline so after that things should calm down a bit and chapters should be longer again.**

 **Everyone head to tomfeltonlover1991's page on the DeGrassi Saviors website and vote in her poll. She needs help deciding on a plot for a DeGrassi & 5 Seconds of Summer crossover.**

 **Ch. 5 Cherry Picking through the Stars**

 **(CLARE)**

We've been silent all the way to Jay's, not a word was spoken on the drive and despite his groveling apology I'm still wondering if we're about to breakup. As soon as we're in the door Jay pulls me into his arms and abducts my lips for an ardent and apologetic kiss.

"I feel terrible for reacting like that and being such an ass," he says taking my hands and pulling me to the sofa. We sit down facing each other and he still has hold of my hands. "I snapped to a reaction because I couldn't even grasp the thought of being a father. My parents were crap Clare, my dad walked out when I was a baby and my mom pretty much let me raise myself after six years old. I never thought about having kids, I never wanted them and we always use a condom so the only thought I had when you told me was that it couldn't be mine. I didn't think about how you must be feeling and I'm very sorry for that. It was selfish and immature and I swear to you that I am better than that."

"And now that you know you're a dad how do you feel about having kids?" I ask him cautiously and afraid of the answer.

"I don't know honestly I'm still getting used to the idea that you're pregnant. As I said I never even thought about kids," Jay admits and my chest gets tight. I know he's apologizing but all I can think is I'm going to have to do this alone. I'm not sure if I look as scared as I feel but Jay squeezes my hands. "How do you feel? You're still in high school and you want to go to Columbia, how do you feel about being a teen mom?"

"I don't know, I haven't really had time to think about it. I found out I was pregnant and came to talk to you to see how you felt and what you wanted to do. I don't know that I'm ready to be a mom, I wouldn't be able to go to Columbia, but at the same time I know I couldn't abort it goes against everything I believe. I'm not sure I could give it away for adoption either, the thought of giving up my child is heartbreaking."

"Then it sounds like you do know what you want to do, you want to keep the baby," Jay says putting his arm around me.

"I guess I do. How do you feel about that because I know I can't do this alone," I tell him as I put my head on his chest.

"You won't I'm happy with you and I don't want to lose you. Besides," he says putting his hand on my belly, "this is my baby and I will not do like my dad did and abandon it or you. There isn't a whole lot that I'm sure of in this life but I am sure that I don't want to lose you. I have never felt so good or so whole as when I'm with you and I would do anything for you."

"Do you mean it? Don't say these things unless you mean it. I'm only going to get more pregnant and then we'll have a baby. A life that we are responsible for," I remind him.

"I know and I while I never thought about myself as a father it doesn't matter anymore this is my baby. You can move in here, we'll set up the second bedroom as the baby's room. Or I can move to New York, you want to Columbia I'm sure there's mechanic jobs in New York."

"Columbia is my dream school but I can't keep the baby and go to Columbia, I can't even be pregnant and go to Columbia I'm not due until the end of September. I can't be nine months pregnant when I start at university. If you're serious about me moving in I think that's what I'd like to do. It will be hard but I think it will be best for everyone. U of T is a great school and Ryerson has a good journalism program. I can apply to both and maybe defer until winter or spring that way I can be home with the baby for the first few months. After that we'll need to find a daycare."

"That sounds good; we have plenty of time to find a daycare. I can support us and a baby while you're in school, at least I think so but maybe we should talk to someone about budget. Anyway I'm sure I can afford to pay for daycare," Jay assures me holding me a little tighter and stroking my arm.

"We definitely need to figure out a budget babies are expensive. We also need to tell my mom which will be interesting to say the least," I comment leaning into Jay a little more.

"Let's tell your mom tomorrow. Do you still want to get together with Sean and Paige? I would like to tell them that everything is okay, Paige almost killed me when she found out how I reacted earlier," Jay tells me.

"Yeah let's get together with them we can all have dinner. We should probably call Spin and Emma too and see if they can come over. We have to tell Spin before he hears it secondhand at work," I assert.

"Yeah better do that with witnesses because I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me," Jay replies with a slight sigh and just a hint of fear in his tone.

"You call Sean and I'll call Spinner," I tell him.

I start to sit up to grab my phone but Jay takes my arm and pulls me back. He tips my chin up and abducts my lips; he kisses me with tender passion, profound love, ardent admiration and earnest apology. Everything he's feeling inside is coming out through his lips. He doesn't have to say it because I feel it all in this kiss and I just know that it's going to be okay, somehow we can do this and we'll do it together.

 **(JAY)**

After giving Clare the most vehemently amorous kiss I ever have which I hope also conveys how truly sorry I am I pull away. Her eyes stay closed for a second then she opens them and her lips curl up to gentle, happy and loving smile.

"You are the best thing to have ever happened to me," I tell Clare and her smile gets a little bigger. She bites her lip and blushes looking away from like she doesn't believe she's worthy of such praise but I know she is.

"Call Sean," she says softly.

She grabs her cell to call Spinner and I call Sean. He says he and Paige will be over in hour to have dinner with us. Clare says Spinner and Emma will come over for dinner too and lets them know to be here in an hour. I tell Sean that Spin and Emma will be coming to dinner and that they don't know about the baby yet so not to say anything.

"You know I was just going to get some Chinese take-out tonight but you're pregnant and you need to eat healthy. We don't have much time to cook but we could go to the store and get some roast chicken and vegetables. Or maybe get take-out Thai or Indian something healthier than Chinese," I comment when we're both off the phone.

"Indian sounds good," she says before giving me a deep kiss, "I love that you're thinking about me and the baby it shows me that you're really in this 100%."

"I am," I grin, "now let's go get some dinner."

Clare smiles and we get back in my car driving to a good Indian restaurant. It's family style so we order a few dishes and then take it back to my place, we have just enough time to get into serving dishes and set the table before people arrive. Sean and Paige arrive first thankfully.

"So everything is good? You two seem happy," Sean comments.

"We are and I think we have it worked out. Jay apologized for his reaction and I forgave him. I'm going to move in and we'll turn the 2nd bedroom into the baby's room. I won't go to Columbia but I will apply to U of T and Ryerson. I'll defer until 2nd semester so I can be home with the baby," Clare informs them and then the doorbell rings and we know that Spinner and Emma are here. "I'll get it," Clare tells me and she walks to the door opening it and letting them in.

We greet them and all of us sit down. I'm worried about bringing up the baby but Emma starts talking about work and then Paige talks about work. We get through dinner making only small talk and manage to avoid the reason we asked Spinner and Emma to be here.

"I'll help clean up," Emma offers when we're done eating.

"Uh no that's okay I'll get it later, I asked you to come to dinner so I could tell you, we could tell you that Clare is pregnant. It's m…"

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" Spinner yells getting up from the table and leaping over it to attack me.

"SPINNER!" The girls all scream together.

"SPIN SIT DOWN," Paige barks at him pulling him away before he can hit me.

"We used a condom it must have broken," I tell him.

"We talked about it Spin and I'm going to move in. We're going to raise the baby together, I'll go to school here and defer until after winter break. I'm due near the end of September so deferment would give me time to be home with the baby," Clare speaks up.

"You can't kill me I didn't hurt her. I care about her Spinner, I want to be with her and I want our baby," I attest to Spinner.

"Spin relax," Emma commands her husband. He looks at me and then Clare and calms down a little. He sits back down but he sits next to me ready to kill me again if he needs to.

"So you're keeping the baby?" Spinner asks.

"Yes we are, we both want it," Clare says and looks at me "right?"

I take her hand and pull her onto my lap, "Right. I want you and this is my baby. We talked about it we have it worked out. I make enough to support us and Clare will be able to go to school. We'll clean out the second bedroom and get this place ready for Clare to move in this weekend. We'll find a doctor, sign up for birthing classes whatever we need to do. I told you I wouldn't hurt her and I never will."

"See he's doing the right thing you're getting all angry over nothing," Emma comments smacking Spinner's arm. I kind of expect Paige to tell Spin how I first reacted when I found out that Clare was pregnant but Paige doesn't say anything.

"Good just know that I'll be watching you but since you do really care about her and you are trying to do the right thing we'll help however we can," Spinner tells me and now seems fully relaxed.

"We all will," Sean grins.

I smile and tip Clare's chin up taking her lips for a gentle kiss. Everyone stays for a little while longer either helping us clean up or to talk about the baby and what needs to happen before it's born.

"Well Spinner didn't kill me," I smile after they're gone.

"No but we still have to tell my parents. I'd better call them tomorrow morning and see if we can get together for dinner," Clare comments.

"If I survived Spinner I'm pretty sure I can survive your parents," I reply with a confident grin.

"Just remember that when we're having dinner with them. I know it's not very late but I've had a very long day and I'm tired," Clare says rubbing her eyes.

"Then you should go to bed, sleep in my bed I'll be in soon but I have some stuff to do tonight," I tell her cupping her chin for a soft kiss. I tell her goodnight and she goes back to my room, I sit down with my computer but Clare comes out a moment later.

"I don't have anything here can I borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?" She asks.

"Yeah of course help yourself to anything. You'll be moving in what's mine is yours now," I tell her and she smiles.

I spend a couple of hours researching pregnancies, babies and everything needed for a newborn before I go to bed. When I get into the bedroom Clare is asleep in one of my black t-shirts. I get ready for bed quickly and quietly and slip into bed next to Clare. I put my arm around her and kiss her temple; she moans little and rolls over into my arms but otherwise doesn't wake up. I'm woken up early the next morning when Clare leaps out of bed; she runs into the washroom and slams the door.

"Clare you okay?" I ask knocking on the door. I can hear her vomiting in the washroom and she doesn't answer. After a moment I do hear the toilet flush and she opens the door wiping her mouth with the other hand.

"Sorry morning sickness," she apologizes.

"Can I do anything?" I ask as she crawls back into bed.

"Ginger ale would be nice. I'm going to call my mom about dinner tonight."

"There's a store down the street I'll pick up some ginger ale do you want anything else? I read that peppermint tea is good and saltines would probably help."

"Yeah that all sounds good," she smiles and reaches for her phone.

I throw on some clothes and leave for the store. I pick up all of that and a few other things she might want in the next few days. When I return Clare is still lying in bed and in my shirt but she's not sleeping she's playing a game or texting on her phone. She tells me that we're going to her parents for dinner at six while I hand her a ginger ale. We spend most of the day in bed just talking about the baby and everything we need to prepare.

We start getting ready to meet her parents for dinner. I'm not worried about telling her parents Spin was the one that had me worried. I park at Clare's parent's house and I follow Clare to the door. We greet her parents and sit down to dinner, there's a little bit of small talk and then Clare decides to break the news while we're all still eating.

"I'm pregnant and it's Jay's," she announces.

Glen chokes a little on the bite he just took and Helen is staring at us. She's not saying anything but she's shaking and looks like she's about to drop her wine glass. Then suddenly Helen explodes, she sets her wine glass down on the table while simultaneously slamming the table with other hand.

"PREGNANT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN YOU PROMISED ME YOU WERE BEING SAFE!" Helen screams.

"We were mom we always used a condom but one must have broken. We've already talked about it and we're keeping the baby. I'm going to move into Jay's house and we'll turn the second bedroom into the baby's room. I'll apply to Ryerson and U of T but defer until after January so I can be home with the baby," Clare informs her mom and Helen calms ever so slightly.

"I make a pretty good living and I can support us and a baby while Clare is in school," I assure Helen putting my arm around Clare and kissing her temple.

"That's very good and important but there is a lot more to living together and having a baby than being able to support them," Glen speaks up and Helen nods vehemently to show she agrees.

"I know that Sir it will be a big change for both of us. I won't be able to go out and party or have people over like I used to. It's a huge responsibility to be a father, my dad walked out on us and I will not be like him. I'm going to be there for Clare and our baby. We'll take parent classes and birthing classes and whatever else it takes. We'll get the second bedroom completely ready for the baby. I was up last night researching everything it takes to have a baby and raise one, everything we need to do to prepare. I know it's expensive and Clare is going to need a lot of things the more pregnant she gets. I know this is a lot to take on I know it's going to be a life changing thing but I am not going to lose Clare or abandon my child."

"I guess you really have talked about this and thought about it. Moving in together for each other and the baby's sake is probably best," Helen says slowly and I think she's beginning to accept this situation. "So when were thinking of moving Clare in?" Helen asks as she begins eating again.

"Next weekend actually, Sean and Spin and maybe Paige and Emma will help me get the house ready for Clare to move in tomorrow and this week. Then next weekend she can move in."

"My that soon?" Helen asks I guess she is still in shock.

"It is best to do it while Clare is still early in her pregnancy it will also give them time to live together and get used to living together before the baby is born. Clare can pack some tomorrow and this week and if she needs anything else from the house or us we're close," Glen says with a hand on Helen's back and she lets out a breath.

"Yes you're right this whole thing is just very shocking," Helen comments.

"It's been shocking for everyone Mom it's not like we planned this but it happened. I knew I couldn't abort and the thought of giving the baby up for adoption would be too heartbreaking for me. It's a big step and it's scary but this is what we want," Clare attests.

"Then you have our support," Helen says and I smile.

We're able to finish dinner without any more yelling and the more we talk the happier Helen seems with the whole situation. When dinner is over I help clean up while Clare and her mom go up to her room.

"Are you staying over again?" I ask Clare when they come downstairs again.

"Actually Adam has been texting me all day I thought I would go over there and let them know what's happening," Clare says.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No I think I should do this alone I'll call you tomorrow," she tells me.

"Okay goodnight Gorgeous," I smile and bring her into my arms for a salacious goodnight kiss, "call me tomorrow and let me know if you need anything."

Clare smiles and I walk out to my car; I drive home with a smile. All I can think is how happy Clare makes me and that I can't believe I'm going to be a dad.

 **Update Thursday February 11** **th** **will pick up in Clare's pov going to talk to Adam and Drew. It will also probably include Clare moving into Jay's.**


	6. The Healing we're so Desperately Needing

**Before we get started some DeGrassi Saviors website news~**

 **1) If DeGrassi Characters were Actors from Hollywood's Golden Age has been added to the homepage. The second of 5 DeGrassi "if" lists Christlove88 & myself are doing.**

 **2) The ship polls are now closed the winning ships have been announced and publishing dates for the shots will soon be announced.**

 **3) The poll on tomfeltonlover's page is also closed the winning story is Maya's band opening for 5 Seconds of Summer.**

 **In other DeGrassi Saviors news check out dragonsprit's story My Self Inflicted Twisted Reality. If you enjoyed Extremes of Leather and Lace you will like this story. Also check out dragonsprit's page for updates and clues.**

 _ **It's another very short one sorry. On top of getting ready for tax season we are also looking to move from our current place, which means a lot of looking at houses and filling out applications. So until after mid-April things are going to be very hectic and that's going to mean little time for writing. I will do my absolute best and try really hard not to skip any chapters but it means on days like today chapters are going to be very short.**_

 **Ch. 6 The Healing we're so Desperately Needing**

 **(CLARE)**

I open the basement door at the Torres house and Drew turns off the TV as I step in.

"So everything's okay?" Adam asks.

"Yes everything is okay. Jay and I are keeping the baby and I'm moving into his house next weekend. He apologized for his behavior and said he was shocked. We talked about it and we know we don't want to lose each other and I don't want to give up the baby. We're going to try and make it work. I just wanted to let you guys know it was okay and things worked out. We told Spinner, Emma, Sean and Paige and we told my parents. I'll call Alli and Jenna when I get home."

"You need help moving in?" Dallas asks.

"Yeah that would be good. We'll need help at Jay's place moving around furniture especially."

"Cool we'll help. I'm glad you decided to keep the baby and I hope it works out with you and Jay," Dallas says and I smile at him.

"Drew can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I request.

"Yeah sure," he nods getting up from the sofa. We go outside and he closes the sliding glass door.

"I just wanted to thank you for looking out for me and being so protective Thursday and Friday. It was sweet and really nice to know you still care."

"I never stopped caring Clare; I cared too much that was kind of the problem, my feelings just weren't what I thought they were."

"Huh?"

"I do care about you and I do have feelings for you but they weren't what I thought they were or maybe hoping they were."

"Again huh?" I inquire because his explanation didn't clear anything up for me.

"Well until last year and the elections I really hadn't paid much attention to you. You were always just Adam's friend and it's all I saw you as until the elections. Then you were sick and we started to bond and then working together we got close, really close. I saw more to you than Adam's friend and Eli's girl. Then Eli cheated and Bianca broke my heart and it spurred that kiss, I really was a little hurt when you took Eli back. When you didn't want me it hurt and I started dating around to ease the pain but we were still working together and getting closer. There was a point where we were finishing each other's sentences and you can't deny there was something between us, you felt it too or you wouldn't have sabotaged my date. I did like you and I do have feelings for you but I think I confused our closeness for something it wasn't, and while I don't think Eli was ever good for you and that you deserved better I shouldn't have chased you so hard. I think I chased because it was safe or so I thought, but then you broke up with Eli and maybe if we'd gone on a date first instead of jumping straight to sex, which was great by the way, I would have realized how I really felt. Idiotic me didn't of course and was just happy to be sleeping with a hot girl that I cared about. Then Eli showed up and I began questioning things and when Dallas pointed out maybe I was your rebound the way I had used those other girls as rebounds I believed him. I believed him because the thought of really being in a relationship with you scared me. Don't get me wrong I think you're amazing and you definitely deserve better than Eli. You're brilliant and beautiful and I hope Jay knows how lucky he is to have you and I'm glad we're friends but I'm still in love with Bianca. That's why my feelings for you scared me a little and why I ran so quickly from the possibility of anything real with you. I was too chicken to say anything over break and I wanted to apologize when school got back but you seemed to hate me, which I understood. I'm sorry for being such an idiot and for hurting you."

"Andrew Torres you just matured about ten years," I grin and kiss his cheek. "If Bianca doesn't miss you like crazy then she's crazy. I have to apologize too. You were there for me all last semester when Eli wasn't and I wanted to be with you but I'm not sure my intentions were as pure as simply as wanting to be with you or that I wasn't transferring some of my frustration with Eli into passion for you. I am glad that we are running student council together and we had this time to form a friendship that saw me through a lot last semester. I probably never would have gotten to see more to you than just Adam's brother or the idiotic jock I always thought you were. I think our friendship was the best thing that happened last semester."

"Me too," Drew grins and then starts scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "Uh about the baby, I know you're pretty sure it's Jay's and I really hope it is, but if it is mine I do want to be involved."

"I promise if I find out the baby is yours you can be involved as much as you want. Either way I hope we'll remain friends."

"That you can count on," Drew grins again and I smile. He opens the sliding glass door and we go back inside.

"Everything okay?" Adam asks.

"Yes everything is great and we're on good terms again," I reply.

"Phew I thought I'd have to be the go-between for you two now," Adam says and Drew throws a pillow at him while I laugh.

"I should get home I have to pack a room and apply to Ryerson," I comment.

"I'll come over tomorrow to help you pack," Adam says.

"We'll see you Monday," Dallas waves.

Drew and I wave goodbye and I leave the Torres house to go home. I call Alli and Jenna and tell them everything and then Jay calls and we talk late into the night. Usually my parents are out on Sundays either running errands or spending time alone together. However this morning when I get up and come down stairs find that they are not only home but my mom is fretting.

"Oh good you're awake I've been thinking about this move," Mom says as soon as I'm in the kitchen.

"I think she's feeling empty nest syndrome a little early," Glen whispers to me.

"Are you sure about this? I mean moving into Jay's so soon you haven't been dating that long and you don't know each other that well. What about money? How will y…"

"Mom Jay and I talked about this, at length. We know we have a few things still to work out but I'm doing this and I'm moving in with him next weekend. I want to have everything in and set up before the baby comes and before I'm too pregnant to be doing this stuff. If I wait to move in and Jay and I are still adjusting to living together and adjusting to being new parents it's going to make things even harder. I know that I'm falling in love with Jay and that I want to be with him and he wants to be with me. Moving in now when we've only been together a short time is going to be hard, and I'm sure we're going to fight as we adjust to being in the same space together day in and day out, but I want this baby and I want Jay and he wants us."

"But you could stay here and we could turn Jake's room into a nursery and then you wouldn't have t…"

"Honey she needs to live her own life. Let her go out and spread her wings if they get clipped she knows we're always here," Glen says cutting my mom off and I smile at him.

"I'm sorry you're right but I can't help but worry," Mom apologizes.

"I know Mom and I appreciate your concern but Glen's right I know you are both here for me and that I can come home if I need to. But I'm not going to give up on me and Jay easily. I have to do what's right for me and my baby and I know in my heart this is right."

"And I'm proud of you," Mom says kissing my cheek. "Sit down and I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thanks I'm happy to have a morning where I don't feel sick. Adam's going to come over to help me pack and then I'm meeting Jay for dinner," I tell them. Mom starts making me pancakes and Glen sits down to finish his coffee, at last until the phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?…hello son…we're all doing well…actually your sister has some news," Glen tells him and hands me the phone.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey so what's the news?"

"I'm pregnant and moving in with my boyfriend Jay who's twenty-five," I inform him deciding to take Adam's advice and just rip the band-aid off.

"Pregnant…moving in…twenty five!" Jake exclaims as he processes what I just said.

"Yes."

"Why didn't I get a call when your mom had a heart attack after all that?" Jake asks and I giggle.

"She's taking it fairly well and she really likes Jay."

"So when are you moving in?"

"Next weekend," I reply.

"Wow that's umm…I don't even know what to say. Congratulations I guess, I mean uh if congratulations are in order?"

"They are, it's a good thing and I'm happy. I mean there's a lot still to figure out and it's going to be a big adjustment living together and being parents but it's what we both want."

"So I guess I'll meet him when I come out this summer?"

"Yes you will and you'll be an uncle too."

"An uncle, that's kind of cool," Jake says and I hear him smile.

"I need to eat so I'll give you back to your dad," I tell him and hand the phone back to Glen.

They talk for a short while and then Mom and Glen leave to run errands. Adam calls while I'm eating and I tell him to come over any time. He shows up half an hour later and Drew came with him.

"I thought I'd help if it's okay?" Drew asks.

"Of course it is I'm happy to have the help," I grin letting them in.

We spend most of the day going through my stuff while I decide what to take Jay's, what to leave here and what to give away. My parents return late in the afternoon and bring us lunch. When Adam goes to use the washroom after lunch I look at Drew.

"Have you talked to Bianca since Thanksgiving?"

"She made it pretty clear that she wanted space. If she missed me she would have gotten in touch with me," Drew sighs.

Adam comes back so we stop talking. They leave a little after five and I go to Jay's house for dinner. Jay greets me with a kiss and I see that Sean, Spinner are still here but they were here most of the day helping Jay pack and move things around. Jay tells me Emma and Paige are coming for dinner too and while the boys are ordering food I borrow Jay's laptop to do a little research.

"We made a lot of space for you in my room, I mean our room. I cleared out a bunch of stuff if you want to go look. I can clear out more if that's not enough space," Jay tells me.

"Yeah I'll go look," I nod and taking my phone walk back to what will soon be our room. Jay even took down most of the stuff from his walls; all the posters are down all that's left are the photos of him. He cleared out plenty of space in his closet and washroom, dresser and bookshelf. I get out my phone and scroll through the contacts until I find the one I want and click on it.

"Clare?" Bianca asks surprised. I only have her number because we drove up to the cabin together. I haven't used it since.

"Yeah it's me I wanted to invite you to my house warming party next Sunday."

"Uh you moved?"

"Moving, next weekend, moving in with my boyfriend because I'm pregnant."

"Holy crap you got pregnant and you're moving in with a guy!"

"Yeah and he's twenty-five and I know it's shocking and all but I'd really like you to come to my house warming."

"Umm why? I mean I really don't know you that well."

"I know but Drew does and he really misses you. He's still in love with you Bianca and it would mean a lot to him if you were there."

"He is? It would?"

"Yes and yes, so will you come?"

"Yeah I'll be there, so where and when?"

I give her the address and tell her the party starts at four then I hang up and go out to the living room. Paige and Emma are here and I greet them before going to Jay.

"Can we have a housewarming party on Sunday starting around three? 'Cause I kind of told someone we were having a party," I tell Jay.

"I guess we're having a housewarming party then," Jay says.

"Thank you," I grin pulling him down to kiss me.

"Anything for you Princess."

 **The update Thursday March 17** **th** **will either begin with the moving or with the party.**


	7. Reignite the Flame

**Welcome to short story month! The first in 2016 and in an effort to get through some of the short stories and knock some off my list there will be three this year.**

 **We moved into the new house but are still unpacking and work is still busy and will remain so until after tax season so expect some short chapters. I'll try not to skip any but it's likely some chapters will be short.**

 **Well that was a super long day. I'm very glad I had yesterday and today's chapter written and we have working internet. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Ch. 7 Reignite the Flame**

 **(CLARE)**

"Thanks again for doing this," I smile at Jay as I set a bowl of chips on the counter.

"Like I said," he grins taking my waist and lifting me onto the counter, "anything for you Princess."

My smile grows a little and I link my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his. I part my lips deepening the tender kiss and Jay's tongue slips into my mouth enfolding with my tongue. Our salaciously amorous kiss is interrupted by Paige smacking Jay in the back of the head.

"Set up for the party now kiss later," she scolds and I giggle. I like Paige she's very assertive and has no problem speaking her mind and can keep boys in line better than any girl I've ever known. Not just Sean and Jay but all the guys she's around it's like some magical power.

Jay helps me off the counter and we go back to setting up the party. Adam, Grace, Drew and Dallas arrive first followed by Jay and Sean's boss Tony. Then Jenna, Alli and Connor followed shortly by Spinner and Emma. Now everyone is here except for Bianca so when the doorbell rings I know it's her.

"Drew can you get that?" I request. He goes to the door and I see the look of happy surprise on his face when he opens the door. "Hi," Drew grins stepping aside to let her in.

"Hi, Clare called and invited me to the housewarming," Bianca explains.

"And I'm very glad you could make it," I smile going over to hug her.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," she comments.

"I am, and this is the father and my boyfriend J…"

"Jay Hogart! You and Clare?" Bianca exclaims.

"You two know each other?" Drew asks.

"Yeah well remember before I was with you I spent a lot of time in the ravine and so did Jay. How on earth did you two start dating?" Bianca questions as Jay puts his arm around me.

"Well Jay and Sean knew my sister a little and I ran into Sean over break. He invited me to a party at Jay's, things were not going so well for me," I say carefully since I don't think now is the time to tell Bianca I slept with Drew. "I was hanging out with Jay and Sean a lot and Jay and I got close."

"You two are cute, kind of odd but cute," Bianca smiles.

"Do you want something to drink?" Drew asks Bianca. They walk off together and I smile.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?" Jay whispers to me.

"They were already matched I'm just helping reignite the flame," I reply and Jay smiles.

At some point Drew and Bianca disappear, when I go back to use the washroom I hear them in the guestroom, which will soon be the nursery, talking and I grin. They don't even come out when there's food or even when the party ends. Sean and Paige, Spinner and Emma stay to help clean up and while we're doing that Drew and Bianca finally emerge from the room. They come out holding hands and I grin widely.

"Sorry guessed we missed the party," Drew remarks looking around.

"That's okay you didn't miss much. So I'm guessing you two did some talking?" I ask.

"Yeah a lot of it I didn't even realize how much time had passed," Bianca says.

"We had a lot to say and get off our chests but we're both still in love and we missed each other," Drew smiles kissing Bianca on the cheek.

"We decided to get back together, we're going to talk every day and spend every weekend together whether I come here or Drew comes to Waterloo. We also decided to slow things down a bit so we didn't get re-engaged we have plenty of time for that," Bianca says.

"Sounds like a wise decision," I reply.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" Drew offers.

"No we got it you kids get out of here," Jay tells them.

"I'll see you Monday," Drew says hugging me.

"Thanks for inviting me," Bianca grins also hugging me and then they both leave.

The others leave when things are cleaned up and then Jay and I get ready for bed. Between moving me in yesterday and the party today that lasted until after eleven we're both quite tired.

"So did you enjoy your party Princess?" Jay asks as we get into bed.

"Yes I did and it accomplished what I wanted it too because Drew and Bianca are back together and both are happy."

"Just promise me no more matchmaking, Drew and Bianca were special circumstances but matchmaking almost never turns out well," Jay says.

"I told you it wasn't matchmaking it was just reigniting the flame," I grin.

Jay shakes his head, gives me a loving kiss, wraps me in his arms and we fall asleep together. Jay opens so I get up with him when his alarm goes off. We both get ready and he drops me off at school.

"I'll see you at home," Jay tells me giving me a gentle kiss before I get out of the car.

"Have a good day," I smile getting out of the car.

I go inside to my locker and start putting in the combo to open it when someone kisses my cheek. I look over to see Drew grinning at me.

"What was that for? And what are you doing here so early?"

"That was for inviting Bianca to the party and calling her to tell her that I missed her. Given how terribly I behaved toward you it was a very nice thing of you to do."

"Well I took a chance that she was still in love with you and missed you as much as you did her. I'm really glad you guys are back together and happy."

"And I'm here so early because I had some stuff for student council I had to get done. I went to The Dot to get some coffee and saw Jay drop you off."

"Well maybe I can help with the student council stuff since I'm here so early too," I comment and then my stomach churns. "Ugh," I groan holding my hand to my mouth and running for the washroom. I throw up several times and then lean against the stall wall, I start to get up thinking I'm done but I'm not. I sink to my knees to vomit a couple more times. Finally I'm done, I get up and my legs are shaking a bit and I feel a bit weak but I didn't eat breakfast and I'm pretty sure I just threw up everything I ate yesterday. I rinse my mouth and when I exit the washroom I find Drew standing and he hands me a ginger ale.

"I got it from the vending machine," he tells me.

"Thanks, morning sickness is not fun," I comment and he chuckles.

"Come on let's go to the student council office you can work from the sofa."

 **(JAY)**

"Gotta go I'll see you tomorrow," I say to Sean.

"Right it's your first prenatal appointment good luck," Sean grins.

I smile and go into the locker room to change and clean up. I get out of my coveralls and wash up then jump in my car driving to DeGrassi. Clare has student council but she's leaving early because of the appointment. She comes out and gets in the car; I smile and give her a soft kiss before driving to the clinic and our appointment. When we go in Clare checks in at the desk but she's already done all the paperwork online so there's nothing to fill out. After a few minutes they call us back, a nurse takes Clare's weight and vitals and then she goes into the washroom to give them a urine sample. She comes back to the room and we wait a while for the doctor to come in. She's very nice and doesn't even blink an eye when she sees we're not married. She does an ultrasound but as Clare is only eight weeks pregnant there isn't much to see. She does tell us that based on the ultrasound and the date of Clare's last period she is eight weeks and her due date is September 24th. Clare asks a few questions and I ask a few questions and the doctor gives me some advice about Clare's diet and exercise and such. When we're done she tells us to make another appointment in about four weeks and to call if we have any questions. We make an appointment for Thursday March 15th and then we're done.

"Are you hungry? We can stop for dinner," I tell Clare when I start driving.

"Yeah I'm starved," she replies.

"So what kind of food are you in the mood for Princess?"

"Indian," she replies.

"Indian it is," I smile and she grins kissing my cheek.

"So," Clare ventures when we're sitting in the restaurant and after we've ordered, "prom is May 21st and I'll be 21 weeks but I should still be able to get into a flattering prom dress. You don't have to take me b…"

"Of course I'll take you," I tell her and she smiles.

"We should also start thinking about a baby shower; we should hold it early in the summer because some of my friends will be going off to university. By that time we'll know what we're having and we can start decorating the nursery."

"We'll have the baby shower whenever you think is best Princess," I reply and she smiles again.

We eat dinner and I pay the bill then we drive home, she's been moved in and living here a month now. It's been very nice to come home to someone and to have someone else here. We get together with Sean and Paige at least once a week, we don't always go out most of the time they come to my place or we go to Paige's to hang out. Last weekend she had her birthday party at Adam and Drew's house, she had a good time, we all did hanging out and Clare got some nice stuff. Bianca was there and she and Drew are very happy to be back together. When we came home I pampered her all night because she was the birthday princess. Not that it's all been sunshine and roses we've had arguments, so far nothing major just little arguments like me leaving the toilet seat up.

"I'm going to take a shower," Clare says when we're inside.

"Can I join you?"

"No not tonight I'm tired," she shakes her head.

"I wasn't going to do anything but shower with you, maybe wash you," I counter.

"Which will make you horny, I'm just going to take a quick shower and wash my hair," she tells me giving me gentle kiss before walking off to the washroom.

While she's in the shower I sit down to watch the game and highlights of the day. When Clare is out of the shower and in pajamas she joins me on the sofa. In fact she falls asleep on me while watching the sports highlights.

"Come on Princess," I comment picking her up after I've turned off the TV, "let's get to bed."

She groans sleepily and puts her arms around my neck but doesn't even open her eyes. She did wake up pretty early because she had morning sickness, which she has pretty much every morning and sometimes she has it all day. The doctor did assure us that it was all normal and should pass by her second trimester. I fall asleep pretty easily and wake up early because I open again. I'm in the washroom doing my hair when Clare bursts in and vomits in the toilet.

"Are you going to be okay today?" I ask her when she stops and stands up to rinse her mouth in the sink.

"I'll be fine it will pass soon, I hope, anyway I'm getting together with Mom for lunch. Then we're going to go look at baby furniture. She's either very excited to be a grandma or she's in denial and covering it up by shopping," Clare comments.

"I'm sure you'll have fun either way. Why don't you go get comfy on the sofa and I'll bring you some tea before I leave," I tell her.

"Thanks," she smiles pulling me down so she can kiss my cheek.

"Anything for you Princess," I tell her and she grins

She gets her pillow and favorite blanket from the bed and goes to the sofa and I turn the electric kettle on to make her tea. When she was having morning sickness nearly every morning I ordered one because it makes making tea a lot easier. I finish getting ready and make Clare's tea just before I leave.

"Thank you, have a good day at work," Clare says giving me a soft kiss.

I tell her goodbye and get in my car driving to work. I get my coveralls on and greet Sean. We look at the board to see the appointments and our assignments for the day.

"You guys want to come over tonight and hang out?" Sean asks while we begin opening procedures.

"Yeah sounds good I'll call Clare at lunch and see how she's feeling. She had morning sickness again but it usually passes," I reply and Sean smiles. The morning goes by pretty quickly I have mostly easy jobs and when I take my lunch I call Clare. "Hi Princess how's shopping going?" I ask when she picks up.

"Actually we just got to lunch so we haven't been shopping yet," she says.

"How are you feeling? Sean asked if we wanted to come over later," I tell her.

"I feel good the morning sickness passed after a couple of hours. Mom will drop me at home can you pick me up from there?"

"Of course Princess, have fun with your mom and I'll see you tonight," I tell her. She says goodbye and we hang up.

I eat lunch with Sean and tell him I'll pick Clare up from work and we'll be over. I spend the rest of my shift working on one car. Sean's already clocked out and I clean up changing out of my coveralls and then getting in my car. Clare is home when I come in, sitting on the floor with her laptop on the coffee table.

"Hi how was work?" She asks.

"It was fine, I'm going to hop in a shower and then we'll go," I tell her before stealing a kiss.

I shower quickly and change then we get in my car and drive to Sean's apartment which is very close to our place. Normally we all meet at our place our Paige's place since they're bigger but occasionally we gather at Sean's.

"Good timing we were just thinking about what to order for dinner what do you feel like Clare?" Paige asks. Clare answers right away so she must have been craving something. We order food and sit down to play cards, we play cards a lot but of course Clare usually wins. "So when are you two getting married?" Paige asks after the food has arrived and we're getting it onto plates.

"I don't know we haven't even talked about it," I reply looking at Clare.

"I think for now we'll stick to adjusting to living together and then being parents. I still have to yell at him to put the toilet seat down and change the toilet paper roll," Clare responds.

"Honey if you figure out how to teach them those habits let me know," Paige comments and Clare laughs.

We sit at the table to eat and finish our game of poker. Clare and I leave a little after midnight and come home. We both get ready for bed and go into the bedroom; I almost turn off the light and then hesitate.

"You know we never did talk about getting married. We talked about living together and having the baby together but we never did talk about getting married. Do you want to get married?"

"Yeah someday," Clare says.

"Married to me?"

"Well we're about to have a kid together and I know I'm falling in love with you so I would hope married to you. I do want to get married but we still have a lot to adjust to. I don't want to get married just for the baby I want us both to be in love and both to be sure. I don't want to get married and then crack under the stress of parenthood and need a divorce on top of everything. I want us to be sure about the wedding and us and a life together for the rest of our lives."

"I agree but I get to decide when to propose. You can decide on everything else Princess but I get to decide when and how to propose," I insist.

"Agreed," Clare grins putting her arms around my neck and crushing her lips to mine.

 **Next update will be Monday March 7** **th** **and will probably jump ahead a little to Clare's prom and Grad. We're coming to the end of this story I'd say one or two chapters left probably.**


	8. Dedicate My Life for You

**We moved into the new house but are still unpacking and work is still busy and will remain so until after tax season so expect some short chapters. I'll try not to skip any but it's likely some chapters will be short. Like today it's been pretty crazy and the chapter is a little on the short side.**

 **Ch. 8 Dedicate My Life for You**

 **(JAY)**

"Have I mentioned that you look amazing?" I comment when we get out of my car at Clare's prom.

"I think you said something like that back at the house. Have I mentioned how happy I am that you're taking me?"

"Well I never went to any of my proms and I didn't want you going by yourself," I reply linking my arm with Clare's.

We give our tickets and walk into the ballroom where prom is being held. I did rent a tux for this and Clare is in a beautiful ice blue dress that makes her look a little like Cinderella. After getting our picture taken we find our table, we're sitting with Adam & Grace and everyone from student council. Drew brought Bianca of course and Dallas is here with Alli, Jenna with Connor. In the last three months they've all been to our house a lot; Adam, Drew and Dallas have hung with me and Sean a lot and we've started a weekly poker game which Connor has come to a couple of times. Bianca is here every other weekend and then Drew goes to her every other weekend. When Bianca is here she's hanging out with Clare and Grace a lot, and some with Alli and Jenna too. A few weeks ago Clare and I found out we were having a boy and are very happy. I was now looking forward to having a beautiful son and teaching him right, unlike my parents.

After greeting everyone and getting something to eat Clare and I take to the dance floor during a slow song. I hold her close and look into her eyes. She smiles and puts her head on my chest.

"Are you enjoying prom?" I ask when the song ends but we stay on the dance floor swaying slowly in each other's arms even though it's now a fast song.

"Far more than the last two they did not go so well. Are you enjoying prom you'd never been?"

"I am actually it's kind of fun to get dressed up and hang with friends and I like being anywhere with you," I reply and Clare smiles.

We break apart when the next song comes on but stay on the dance floor and dance to the fast song. Returning to our table for dessert after that and sit with everyone talking to them. They talk about plans after grad, of course everyone knows Clare will be staying here and going to Ryerson. She applied after finding out she was pregnant and heard just after her interview that she got in. She told them she was pregnant and was able to defer until second semester so that she could be home with the baby at first. Drew will be going to community college in Waterloo to be close to Bianca. Adam is going to U of T for a marketing degree with a minor in radio journalism. Clare and Grace were both very happy that Adam would be in town still and the Torres parents were very happy to have both their sons still close. Dallas got drafted by a hockey team in Japan while Alli is going to Stanford. Connor is going to Yale and Jenna the University of Tennessee.

"Would you like to dance some more?" I ask Clare.

"Yes but I need to use the washroom first," Clare says.

"I'll go with you," Bianca comments.

Grace and Alli also go to the washroom with her but Jenna and Connor are already on the dance floor. I'm actually glad all the girls went into the washroom together because I need to talk to the guys about something.

"I need your help with something. I have a plan but it will take a lot of people and cooperation," I tell them.

"A grand gesture, be careful she doesn't always like the grand gestures," Adam warns me.

"I know she's told me all about Eli's but this one is different now listen up."

I tell them all about my plan and thankfully the girls take a while in the washroom so that I have the time. By the time the girls have returned we're done and the other guys are all willing to help me. Clare takes my hand pulling me to the dance floor to dance again. It's a fast song so the other couples join us and we all dance together. We stay until prom is over and then we say goodnight and I drive us home.

As soon as we're in the door Clare grabs me and shoves me against the wall crushing her lips to mine. With her hormones raging she's been horny a lot; quite aggressively horny it's been awesome. I pick her up and carry her into the bedroom setting her on the bed, my tongue slides into her mouth caressing her tongue. I'm tempted to rip off her prom dress but decide not to because after I satisfy her carnal needs she might kill me for tearing her prom dress. So without breaking the kiss I get her shoes off, then reach up her dress and shimmy her panties down her legs and strum her pussy lips with my fingertips eliciting a moan from her lips.

Massaging her vaginal walls gently for a moment I get her sweet juices dripping and withdraw my fingers. Clare whimpers and lurches slightly; I stand and begin getting undressed. After a few seconds to recover Clare stands up and helps me undress. She unbuttons my dress shirt and takes off my undershirt and kisses my chest. I turn her around and unzip her dress gently taking her dress off and last comes her bra. I brush a strand of her curls behind her neck and kiss the nape of her neck. Softly trailing my lips down to her soft, supple breasts I take her nipples into my mouth, sucking lightly and eliciting a moan from Clare's lips.

After sucking each nipple I trail open mouth kisses along her torso until I get to her belly and kiss all around it. Clare giggles and combs her fingers into my hair; I look up at her and grin standing up and picking her up into my arms set her on the bed. Clare opens her legs and I get between them kissing along her body. Every time my lips touch down to her flesh she moans slightly and trembles a little. Her fingers rake into my hair and my lips kiss down to her clit and suck tenderly. Clare moans loudly and her body shakes wildly.

Stroking myself to get totally hard I thrust into her, Clare's back arches high and she moans loudly. She brings her knees up and her nails scratch at my back. Her body trembles and her moaning becomes endless chains and my name drops from her lips with each baited breath. I make love to her slowly and kiss her tender flesh but when the build to orgasm becomes too much and I begin thrusting faster, taking Clare's lips with mine as we both reach climax. Our lips detach so we can scream out the other's name. I thrust slowly a few more times until we've ridden out our orgasms and I pull out. I lie next to Clare and pull her into my arms and kiss her softly. I get us under the covers and she smiles kissing my chest and falling asleep in my arms.

 **(CLARE)**

"Okay I think that does it, I call this last meeting of student council for this year to a close," Drew says looking at the clock. It's the last day of school and rather than attending last period student council had their last meeting and prepped what we could for next year's student council.

"Good 'cause everything is ready," Adam says coming in the room.

"Ready for what?" I inquire.

"Well you'll need this," Adam says putting one of those plastic tiaras on my head just as I hear the marching band begin playing my favorite song.

"Adam what's going on?" I inquire with a suspicious tone.

"Just relax and sit on your throne," he replies taking my hand out to the hallway where one of those Cleopatra style thrones with the handles is on a table.

"Okay what is all this?" I question.

"Just shut up and go with it," Owen remarks appearing suddenly and picking me up. I make a sharp gasp of shock both at seeing him and from being suddenly swooped into his arms.

"Uh hey Owen what are you doing here?" I ask as he sets me in the throne.

"Drew called," Owen replies with a suspicious grin.

I want to ask again what's going on but before I can Drew, Owen, Dallas and Connor take the handles of the throne and lift me onto their shoulders. They follow Adam as he leads them outside, Alli and Jenna are following us and it seems like most of the school is following them. I am so confused but when we get out to the football field I see Jay on the bleachers and I know he arranged all this. The boys carry me to the center of the football field and set me down. The marching band continues playing the song while Alli, Grace, Jenna, Adam, and a bunch of other students go onto the bleachers surrounding Jay. The marching band finishes the song and plays an extra beat and Jay along with everyone else holds up a card and they all make a word much like at a sports game. When I see that it reads **Marry Me Clare?** I smile. The marching band plays another beat and they turn the cards over again and it makes a picture of Jay and I kissing. The cards are put down and everyone moves aside so Jay can get down the bleachers to me. The marching band begins playing the wedding march and Jay comes down to me holding a ring between his fingers and he gets down on one knee.

"Clare Diana Edwards will you marry me? I know that I'm not just falling in love with you but I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our son. We can have a long engagement if you want. You set the date I don't care if it's a year from now or five but I want to be with you and I am in love with you. You are my princess let me be your prince."

"Yes Jason Hogart I will marry you," I grin. Jay smiles wide and slips the ring on my finger while everyone around us erupts into cheers and applause. Jay gets the ring on my finger, interlaces our fingers and joins our lips. We stay locked in the kiss for a couple of minutes before breaking apart. "I can't believe you arranged all this just to ask me to marry you. You didn't think that a romantic dinner was enough?"

"Not for you Princess," he replies and I smile kissing him again. "I told Drew, Adam and Dallas at prom and they were on board and it wasn't hard to convince the rest of your friends and the school. I called Emma and Spinner, both to make sure Spin was cool with it and to have Em call her dad so I could do all this at the school. Spin wanted to be here to carry the throne but he couldn't make it so Drew called Owen who knows me from the ravine and after getting the whole story of us Owen wanted to help. The rest was easy everyone thought it was romantic and wanted to help and thankfully the marching band already knew your favorite song."

"It was wonderful and you are very sweet," I smile.

"Shall we go home fiancé? I've already arranged for an engagement party tonight and we have you're high school graduation tomorrow," Jay comments picking me up from the throne.

We don't leave right away I spend several minutes thanking everyone and saying goodbye to my friends, and getting congratulations, before we actually leave to go home. Jay tells me how he got the whole thing planned and that the party will be tonight from about 6 to 10 and everyone is coming. He decided to do the party because not everyone could be there to witness the proposal. Of course Adam videotaped the whole thing so they can see it later. We don't go straight home Jay and I stop to get supplies for the party but he tells me Sean and Paige will pick up some as well.

"What would you have done if I'd said no?" I inquire while we grab food for the party.

"Well aside from being pretty certain that you are in love with me I was also betting you wouldn't say no in front of all of those people," Jay grins and I laugh.

We get home and put the food away then sit on the sofa and Jay takes my hand. I sit there and gaze at my ring happily. After a short time Paige and Sean show up and after they tell us cograts and Paige gushes at my ring we set up for the party. Emma and Spinner are next and she gushes over my ring while Spinner talks Jay. My parents are next, I guess Jay called them but Mom seems to be happy, at least she's already talking about a wedding we haven't even set a date for. Owen, Drew, Bianca, Adam, Grace, Dallas, Alli, Jenna and Connor are next followed by some of the guys from Jay and Sean's garage. As my parents are the oldest people here they stay less than an hour and ask Jay and I to come to dinner next week. They did stay long enough to see the video Adam shot of the proposal.

"So when is the wedding?" Alli asks.

"Definitely not until after the baby is born," I say running my hand over my belly, "I am not walking down the aisle pregnant."

"It's all up to Clare she gets to set the date and she's still nervous about being a mom and having a new baby. I don't think she wants to throw a wedding into that mix," Jay comments and I nod.

"Well after a proposal like that I expect a tremendous wedding," Paige remarks.

"Whatever she wants," Jay reiterates kissing my hand, "simple or extravagant I will make it happen."

I smile and kiss my fiancé leaning against him a little more. Even with our graduation tomorrow most people stay until after eleven. Everyone tells us congratulations before they leave and then Jay and I get ready for bed.

"I still don't know exactly when I want to get married but I do know that I am deeply in love with you," I tell Jay as I nuzzle into him once we're in bed.

"I know," he says in a cocky voice and I pinch his side. "I am very deeply in love with you Princess," he says and kisses the top of my head.

I smile and kiss his chest drifting to sleep. The graduation ceremony is set to begin at ten so we wake up at eight. Thankfully my morning sickness passed shortly after my second trimester began. After breakfast we get ready and head to the school.

"You look beautiful Princess," Jay grins giving me a gentle kiss before I go back to get my gown and cap on.

"Everyone's coming to our grad party right?" Drew asks while we get our caps and gowns on.

"Jay and I will be there," I grin.

We get our caps and gowns on, the music begins and we the procession. Alli, Connor and I tied for valedictorian so we all make speeches. Then Principal Simpson hands us all our diplomas one by one and our friends and families cheer.

"WE DID IT!" Drew yells when we all have our diplomas and we laugh. We all throw our hats and then there's about fifteen minutes of everyone getting pictures and then we leave for the Torres house and the graduation party.

"I never thought things would end up like this when Alli, Connor and I entered grade nine together," I remark.

"Yeah I never thought I would've hooked up with my brother's best friend," Drew grins.

"I wasn't sure Dallas and I would ever be friends again after he kissed me," I remark.

"Wait you both kissed her? Just how many guys have you kissed?" Jay inquires.

"You know the only thing that should matter is that I've only been engaged to you," I respond.

"You're right Princess," he grins and kisses me.

"I can't believe this is the end of an era I'm going to miss you guys," Alli says.

"You'll all be back for our wedding, when we actually set a date anyway," I comment.

"Yeah and many of us are staying in the area, plus there will be reunions," Adam points out.

"I'm really glad you're staying here," Grace says to her boyfriend and gives him a chaste kiss.

"Graduates get together I want to get a picture," Audra insists.

"Mom didn't you get enough pictures at the ceremony?" Drew whines.

"No such thing we need more pictures," my mom agrees.

Mrs. Bhandari also gets out her camera so we give up and stand on the grass. Dallas, Alli, Jenna, Connor, Adam, me and Drew stand in a line with our arms around each other and they take a picture. The moms snap a few more pictures of just the grads before Jay, Grace and Bianca join us then Owen hops in. He'd come to the grad ceremony today to see his friends graduate. After the last picture Mom comes over and hugs me tightly.

"Oh my baby had graduated and she's pregnant and engaged, you've grown up," Mom cries.

"And you're going to be a grandma," I remind her.

"Helen let go of her and let her enjoy the party," Glen admonishes.

Jay and I stay at the party until it ends and he drives us home, it's not all that late but it's been a long day and I'm pretty tired. We get ready for bed and I get into Jay's arms in the bed.

"I'm proud of you Princess," Jay says gently dragging his fingers over my arms gently.

"Did you have any doubts I would graduate?"

"Of course not but it doesn't diminish my pride any," he replies and I smile kissing his chest gently.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you Princess."

 **The update on Saturday, March 12** **th** **will likely begin with Clare giving birth and will also likely be the last chapter.**


	9. I Promise You, I Do

**Last chapter everyone I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Ch. 9 I Promise You, I Do**

 **(JAY)**

I wake up when I feel Clare get out of bed for the third time in about an hour. She gets up to go to the washroom and then paces a bit.

"What's the matter Princess?" I ask with a sleepy yawn. It's not the first time she's been wandering around in the night since entering her 3rd trimester it's been hard for her to sleep. It seems like about every night she's had indigestion or a back ache or something to keep her awake, and usually keep me awake.

"I think it's time," she says in a voice that's strained by some pain.

"Time? It can't be time you aren't due for another month!" I exclaim hopping out of bed and going to her side.

"Yes well your son appears to have your level of patience because I'm pretty sure he's coming now," she replies taking my hand.

"Okay, okay umm we need the go bag and…and…"

"And we need to get to the hospital, everything we need for the hospital is in the bag," Clare says.

"Right okay uh where's the bag?"

"In the closet," she tells me.

I grab the bag from the closet and take Clare out to the car getting her in the passenger seat and the bag in the back. I run around to the driver's side and get in taking off for the hospital.

"When we get there and I check you in I'll call your mom and Sean, Spin, Adam a…"

"Jay it's two in the morning maybe wait until it's at least dawn," Clare advises.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea," I nod. I pull up to the hospital emergency entrance and get Clare inside, after frantically telling them Clare's in labor they get her into a wheelchair. "I have to go park the car I will be right back, don't have the baby without me," I tell Clare.

"I don't think the baby will be coming in the next five minutes. I'll see you upstairs," Clare smiles.

I run back out to the car and park, grabbing her bag from the backseat and then running upstairs to maternity and find Clare's room. They're just getting her into a gown when I come in the room.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?"

"She's doing just fine Daddy why don't you unpack her bag while we get her set up," the nurse remarks.

"Yeah okay good I can do that. Where's the doctor?" I question while I start unpacking the bag.

"The doctor will come for the birth but her contractions are still eight minutes apart we have plenty of time. The doctor has been alerted that Clare is here and in labor," the nurse replies.

I get Clare's robe, pajamas, panties, nursing bra, slipper socks, flip flops, her going home dress and the baby's going home outfit also go in the dresser. I put her lotion by her bed and her focus picture close at hand on the little tray thing. I set the extra phone charger I bought for this along with the change and small bills I brought for vending machine, gift store and cafeteria runs. All of her toiletries go in the washroom including bathing products and manicure set. The important documents on the dresser and her tablet on the dresser, it contains her music, movies and books. By the time I have everything unpacked Clare is hooked up to an IV and a monitor including a fetal heart monitor.

"What happens now?"

"Now we wait and you coach remember?" Clare remarks.

"Sorry I'm kind of failing at this Princess," I apologize taking her hand.

"You're here with me and you're doing great," Clare says kissing my hand and I smile at her.

"I love you Princess, we're about to have a baby boy," I grin smoothing back her hair and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiles at me and the nurse tells her she's five centimeters and the anesthesiologist will be in soon for her epidural. After she gets her epidural Clare actually falls asleep for a few more hours. When she's asleep I fall asleep again but when something starts beeping we both wake up again.

"Okay it's time he's coming out. The doctor is here and she'll be in shortly," the nurse tells us and Clare begins a contraction, although with the epidural the pain is greatly dulled and I don't have to do much coaching.

"Hi Clare, hi Jay so it's baby time. A few weeks early but he's perfectly healthy. Alright Clare I want you to take a few deep breaths then I'm going to have you bear down and push on the count of three."

Clare nods and I take her hand so she can squeeze. Clare takes a few deep breaths and the doctor tells her to push, Clare squeezes my hand and pushes hard. After a few seconds the doctor tells her to relax, she gives Clare a moment and then has her push again. After a couple pushes my son's head is out. I peak down and see this little tiny head, he's all covered in mucus and blood and stuff but it's still about the most incredible sight I've ever seen.

"We have a son," I grin excitedly at Clare and she smiles back.

"Alright Clare now the shoulders, this will be the hardest part," the doctor tells her and Clare nods.

The doctor counts and Clare pushes, making a grunt and squeezing my hand hard. Once the shoulders are out the rest of the body kind of slides out and my son starts screaming. It's like music to my ears hearing that.

"Would you like to cut the cord Dad?"

"Yes," I nod. The doctor holds my son; the nurse clamps the cord in two places and shows me where to cut. I cut the cord and they take my son to be cleaned while I look at Clare. She pushes again to get the placenta out. The doctor says she has some tearing so they start cleaning her to take care of that. "How are you doing?" I ask Clare.

"Tired," she says.

"You were amazing, we have a beautiful son," I smile and kiss my fiancé.

"Here he is Mom," the nurse grins putting our son in Clare's arms. She looks at him and lights up, a wonderfully bright and blissful smile stretches across her lips when she sees our son. He's bundled in a blanket with a little blue cap on and he's sleeping now.

"He's perfect," Clare whispers kissing his cheek gently and then she looks up at me with eyes full of love. "Isn't he perfect?"

"Completely perfect just like his mom."

"I know it's still early on a Saturday but I think you should call everyone and tell them he's here," Clare says.

"I'll call your mom and Sean and they can call everyone else. I'll be right back," I reply placing a tender kiss on Clare's lips again before leaving the room. Taking my cell phone out to an approved area I call Clare's mom first.

"Jay it's awfully early is Clare alright?" Helen asks.

"She's wonderful and our son is perfect. She gave birth about fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm a grandmother! We'll be right down do you need anything?"

"No we're good, she's exhausted but we're ecstatic."

Helen says they're on their way and hangs up so I call Sean. I know he's sleeping because it takes four rings for him to answer.

"It's not my day to open," Sean yawns.

"Ah fuck it's mine but dude I'm a father!"

"Clare gave birth? Congratulations that's awesome. I'll call Angel he can open today," Sean says.

"Thanks can you also call Adam and Spinner and tell them? I want to get back to Clare and our son."

"Yeah no problem, Paige and I will come down in a bit."

"Thanks see you soon," I grin and hang up.

I go back to the room and they seem to be done with Clare because she's just lying in the bed and holding our son. I get on the hospital bed with them and put my arm around Clare looking at our son. Clare's mom and Glen are first to arrive, coming in with balloons and a teddy bear.

"Oh he's just beautiful, absolutely perfect. Have you two picked a name yet?" Helen asks.

"Colby Joshua Hogart," Clare tells them.

Helen holds him and then Glen, Clare is almost asleep on me when Sean and Paige arrive. They are followed shortly by Adam, Drew and Bianca; the latter two are in town for the weekend. Spin and Emma arrive a few minutes after them. Everyone brings balloons and gifts but no one stays more than an hour because Colby is taken at that point for a full examination and Clare is exhausted. Everyone says congratulations, compliments Colby and says they'll be back later. With everyone gone Clare quickly falls asleep on me. I start to fall asleep too but when the pediatrician comes back in I open my eyes.

"Is Colby okay?" I whisper so I don't wake Clare up.

"He's fine, he's strong and healthy and doing well. He is still considered premature so we're going to keep him in the hospital for several days for observation and to be sure everything is developed and there's no hidden problems. However Colby is breathing well, his lungs are developed, his heart rate is strong. He'll be brought back in shortly and we'll be monitoring him frequently. Clare can stay in the hospital with him or go home after three days it's up to her," the doctor says.

I thank the doctor and he leaves the room and I look at my sleeping fiancé. I brush a curl behind her ear and kiss her temple thinking about how lucky I am, and how much I love my fiancé and our son.

 **(CLARE)**

"Okay Colby Mommy has to get into her wedding dress now so no more lunch," I tell my six month old as I pull him away from my breast. It's hard to believe it's been six months since the night we rushed to the hospital to bring him into this world.

"I'll take him so you can get ready," Paige says picking up Colby.

"Thanks, you can take him out to my mom she's on Colby duty," I tell her.

Paige takes Colby and I stand up, cleaning up a little before taking my dress down. Jay and I have been together over a year, we celebrated the anniversary of the day we got together and considered getting married on Valentines but decided against it. Today is February 28th and it's Colby's six month birthday and Jay and I are getting married. We're having a small wedding in the Steam Whistle Brewery. Adam is my Man of Honor and Paige my Bridesmaid, Sean is Jay's Best Man and Spinner his groomsman. I considered having Alli as my Maid of Honor but we haven't spoken much since she left for school and there have been lots of times of tension in our relationship, she did manage to come in for the wedding though. Adam and I on the other hand have been close since we met and there have never been times of tension. I brought the idea up to Jay and he was all for it so I asked Adam and he said yes.

My wedding dress is halter style with an empress waist; it's long in the back but shorter in the front. The waistline, hemline and halter are embellished with rhinestones and it has silver flowers embroidered on the bottom of the skirt and the bodice. Mom gave me Grandma's diamond earrings to wear with it and I'm wearing the necklace Jay gave me for our one year anniversary. I have three inch wedge heels with ankle straps to wear with the dress. The wedding is inside so we don't need a coat or anything. We're not going on our honeymoon right now I don't want to be away from Colby for that long but Jay has promised me an incredible honeymoon when Colby's a little older. We plan to go just after his first birthday and before I return to school.

Adam is getting dressed with the guys but Paige gets dressed in here with me. She's wearing a soft teal strapless dress with an empire waist and rhinestone waistband similar to mine. Her shoes match mine but are the color of her dress and she has simple silver jewelry. We both wore our hair down, it was a simple ceremony and a fairly small wedding with just twenty people including the wedding party.

"It's time," Adam says knocking on the door.

Paige opens it and I hear music playing. Jay, Sean and Spinner are already standing with the officiator. Paige walks down first carrying her bouquet and I walk on Adam's arm. When I reach Jay he takes my hands and the officiator begins the ceremony. He makes a speech talking about love and commitment and the bonds of marriage.

"Jay and Clare have chosen to write their own vows. Clare look into Jay's eyes and recite your vows."

I lock eyes with Jay and smile, "I never thought I'd be a mom at eighteen and married at nineteen. I never thought I'd be with someone eight years older than me who never even finished high school and who is so completely the opposite of me in so many ways. Our differences don't drive us apart they bring us closer together. Your years give you a wisdom, your difficult upbringing and your miscreant youth give you street smarts and ingenuity. I love how you call me Princess and treat me like one. I love how you take care of me and Colby, I love how you love us with all your heart, and I love how you protect us and that your strength and determination holds us up. I'm proud of you for overcoming your sinful youth and becoming a successful business man. I love that even when we fight you never let the fight get out of hand and you're always willing to admit when you're wrong. Jason I love the man that you are, I love how you make me feel, I love what a wonderful father you are. You are a kind, honorable and genuine man. I love you with all of my heart and I'm excited to begin the rest of our lives together."

"Jay look into Clare's eyes and recite your vows."

"Clare seeing you after so many years was a surprise, you appeared like a vision and I was drawn to you. I was drawn to your beauty, a beauty and allure that has grown every day and become so much more since you've become a proud mother. I was drawn to your intelligence, brilliance that has become wisdom and already taken you so far I can't wait to see what great things you accomplish. I was drawn to your maturity, your genuine personality and your sincerity; I was drawn to your kind nurturing and stubborn determination. All qualities that have gotten better in the last year and two months we've been together and qualities have that have been very important since becoming a mother. You are a wonderful mother and I already know you'll be a wonderful wife because we've been living together for over a year. I love you with all my heart and soul and I know my love for you will grow with every day. Today is only the start of our incredible lives together."

"Jay do take Clare as your wife from this day forward no matter what life may throw at you? Do you promise to be faithful, to never go to bed angry, to always tell her you love her, cherish your life together and be grateful for what you have and not envious of another life? Do you set out on this journey of life, love and marriage together with an open heart and mind for whatever surprises your family and the future may hold?"

"I do," Jay smiles.

The officiator asks me the same, we wrote his speech ourselves. I say "I do" with a big smile.

"Jay and Clare I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now celebrate with your first kiss as husband and wife," the officiator says.

Jay grins wide and dips me back to give me a deep kiss; everyone is clapping and cheering except for Colby who is laughing. Jay straightens us up and everyone cheers. We're having the reception in the same room so while the event planners get the room ready for the reception everyone goes over to the massive windows for wedding pictures.

The room is quickly set up and the DJ here and begins playing our wedding song. Jay takes my hand to the dance floor while everyone else finds a table to sit at. With such a small wedding we decided not to do seating arrangements and only Jay and I have assigned seats at a small table.

"Well Mrs. Hogart how do you feel?" Jay asks we dance.

"I feel incredible, I am very happy Mr. Hogart and I love you with all my soul."

"I love you Princess," he grins and kisses me just as the song ends and Mom brings Colby over to us.

Colby reaches out for us, Jay and I take our son into our arms. We both kiss his cheeks and then my husband and I share a loving kiss. When I came to that party with Sean over a year ago I never could have imagined it would have ended here but I couldn't be happier.

 **That's it for this story. I feel like this one just started but it's run 9 chapters and we've come to the end. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Replacing this on Thursday, March 17** **th** **will be Plum Creek Station.**

 **Please note there is no story tomorrow (Sunday, March 13** **th** **) because there is too many last minute things to do at the old house and tomorrow is the last day to do it. Sadly it won't leave me time to write but Lost in the Dark All You Need is a Spark will premiere on Friday, March 18** **th** **.**


End file.
